La fiancée
by Syrene-T
Summary: Une semaine avant son mariage, Rosalie Hale a été battue à mort et violée par une bande de voyous. Son corps a disparu et nul ne sait ce qui a pu lui arriver. L'un après l'autre cependant, ses bourreaux vont connaître une fin tragique et mystérieuse.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de _Twilight_ appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer. La vengeance de Rosalie également. Je n'ai fait qu'approfondir et détailler, en imaginant ce qui avait pu se passer et en inventant des noms pour les amis de Royce King. J'ai également imaginé leurs pensées et leurs réactions.

**Cette fic est dédiée à EmilieKalin dans le cadre de nos vœux pour la nouvelle année. J'espère qu'elle sera à hauteur de tes attentes. **

**000000**

En 1933, Rochester dans l'état de New-York était malgré la crise économique une ville florissante, notamment grâce à l'industrie du vêtement, dont elle était un centre important.

Au printemps de cette année-là cependant, elle connut une série de meurtres mystérieux et tous assez horribles dont on parla d'autant plus que les victimes appartenaient aux familles les plus riches et les plus en vue de la cité.

La dernière victime en effet n'était autre que Royce King junior, fils unique de Royce King senior, lequel était propriétaire de presque toutes les banques de la ville.

Les King constituaient le gotha de la belle société de Rochester et l'assassinat de l'héritier du nom et de la fortune familiale fit très grand bruit. Il ne put cependant jamais être élucidé et alimenta inutilement les conversations durant plusieurs années. Royce King senior se refusa toujours par la suite à reparler de cette affaire ou à faire le moindre commentaire sur le sujet.

Naturellement, tout le monde avait sa propre hypothèse sur le drame, l'imagination des gens ayant toujours tendance à s'enfler démesurément dans ce genre d'histoire, mais la version la plus courante était celle d'une sombre histoire de jalousie.

En effet, avant la mort du jeune King il y avait eu quatre autres meurtres et une disparition toujours inexpliquée, et toutes les victimes avaient un lien avec lui.

Toute l'affaire s'était déroulée en trois semaines à peu près, un laps de temps incroyablement court. A la fin du mois d'avril, par une nuit très froide, la fiancée de Royce, Rosalie Hale, avait disparu.

La malheureuse jeune fille, dont la beauté était devenue célèbre dans toute la ville, avait passé la soirée chez des amis, non loin de son domicile. Hélas, jamais elle ne devait rentrer chez elle : elle disparut lors du court trajet qui la séparait de la demeure de ses parents.

Le lendemain, en arpentant les rues qu'elle avait dû parcourir à la recherche d'indices, la police découvrit, auprès d'un réverbère brisé par des vandales, quelques traces de sang contre un mur, puis sous la neige qui était tombée cette nuit-là. Ils découvrirent également quelques épingles à chapeau portant encore des cheveux blonds –apparemment, ces épingles avaient été violemment arrachées- et même quelques boutons de nacre, que la mère de la malheureuse victime avait identifiés comme provenant de la veste de sa fille.

Jusqu'à présent, aucune des recherches qui avaient été menées n'avaient rien donné et l'on commençait à penser que Rosalie avait été agressée et assassinée par quelque voyou, puis que ce dernier avait fait disparaître son corps.

Quatre jours plus tard commençait une étrange série de meurtres dont aucun ne put être élucidé. Toutes les victimes étaient des amis de Royce King junior, qui fut assassiné lui aussi à la suite de quatre autres jeunes gens.

Tout ce dont on pouvait être sûr, c'était que le ou les meurtriers possédaient une force terrible… si terrible qu'elle en paraissait surhumaine.

Le premier fut John Sutner, le Georgien, dont on retrouva le corps non loin de la voie ferrée qui reliait Rochester à Atlanta.

Naturellement, à Rochester Royce King junior fut interrogé, pour la seconde fois en une semaine : John Sutner était son ami et avait résidé chez lui le temps de son séjour en ville. Les enquêteurs regrettaient vivement, vraiment, de venir encore ennuyer Monsieur King après le drame épouvantable qu'il venait de vivre et alors qu'il était sans nouvelle de sa fiancée disparue. L'enquêteur qui se rendit pour la seconde fois au domicile des King présenta à nouveau ses condoléances, puis toutes ses excuses pour ce nouveau dérangement. Il comprenait que le jeune Royce devait déjà être très éprouvé mais il ne pouvait faire autrement que de venir poser quelques questions.

Royce junior accusa le coup, en effet. Pour autant il ne put rien dire : son ami John avait en effet passé quelques temps à Rochester. Il devait assister à son mariage mais vu les circonstances et comme il semblait que l'affaire ne doive pas être élucidée de suite, il avait pris congé, ne pouvant rien faire pour aider et conscient, en vrai gentleman, qu'en de telles circonstances sa présence risquait de devenir gênante.

\- Avez-vous des ennemis, Monsieur King ? demanda le policier. Après la disparition de votre fiancée à quelques jours de votre mariage, la mort de votre ami pourrait indiquer que quelqu'un vous en veut.

Certes, Royce avait le visage défait et la sueur lui mouilla soudain les tempes, sa main tremblait légèrement tandis qu'il allumait une cigarette d'un geste fébrile, mais cela n'avait rien d'étonnant au vu des circonstances. Pauvre jeune homme, qui aurait dû célébrer ses noces deux jours plus tard !

\- Des ennemis ? Pas que je sache. Mais mon père est très riche et notre famille très en vue, j'étais fiancé à une fille merveilleuse, la plus belle de tout Rochester, alors vous savez ce que c'est… peut-être de la jalousie… je ne vois pas qui, mais allez savoir…

Royce avait peur, manifestement. Sans doute pensait-il que l'on pouvait s'en prendre à lui aussi, ou à d'autres de ses proches. Ce qui malheureusement n'était pas exclu.

Naturellement, personne ne savait quelles étaient ses raisons exactes d'avoir peur. Mais on comprenait aisément qu'il soit bouleversé après deux drames aussi terribles et en même temps aussi rapprochés.

Suivirent Grégory Harldinson, Charles Thomwhitters, Spencer Foulkinhawk et enfin Royce King junior lui-même. Les circonstances et cause des décès variaient du tout au tout mais il était impossible qu'il n'y ait pas un lien entre toutes ces morts si rapprochées, violentes et mystérieuses (pour ne pas dire totalement inexplicables), de gens qui se fréquentaient par ailleurs.

Faute de piste toutefois, l'affaire fut classée deux ans plus tard et demeura un mystère.

Ensuite, la légende s'en empara.


	2. John Sutner

On retrouva son corps brisé et démantelé au matin, le long de la voie ferrée. Le jeune homme avait pris le train dans l'après-midi afin de rentrer chez lui. Il devait passer la nuit à bord et arriver le lendemain à destination.

Naturellement il avait un compartiment privé, avec un lit et un cabinet de toilette. Il faisait partie des voyageurs nantis. Ceux qui occupaient les compartiments voisins ne purent pas dire grand-chose. L'un dormait et avait été éveillé en sursaut par un grand bruit de verre brisé et un hurlement atroce qu'il n'était pas près d'oublier. L'autre lisait et avait cru entendre d'abord un léger bruit dans le couloir. Il lui avait semblé que l'on frappait à la porte voisine et il avait également cru entendre que l'on parlait. Mais cela avait été bref. Il n'y avait d'ailleurs pas pris garde, cela n'avait rien d'extraordinaire. Ensuite oui, il y avait eu un premier cri, aigu, effrayant. Un cri de frayeur. Mais alors qu'il levait le nez de son livre, intrigué, vaguement inquiet, le calme était revenu. Oui, peut-être avait-il entendu les échos feutrés d'une conversation dans la cabine voisine mais, encore une fois, rien qui attire l'attention. Ensuite seulement cela avait dégénéré pour de bon. Il y avait eu un hurlement de douleur si terrible qu'il avait senti ses cheveux se dresser sur sa nuque. Et enfin ce fracas épouvantable qui s'était effectivement mêlé à un troisième hurlement, pire que tous les autres.

Lorsque les employés, effarés, avaient tambouriné à la porte, puis l'avaient ouverte grâce à leur passe, ils étaient demeurés saisis : la fenêtre du compartiment était fracassée, les vitres avaient explosé et le montant du milieu était plié, tordu comme un vulgaire brin de fil de fer. Quant à John Sutner, il avait disparu.

Le train fut arrêté, bien sûr, mais dans la nuit…. On ne put retrouver le malheureux avant le lendemain. Il s'était tué dans sa chute, bien évidemment, et portait de nombreuses fractures. Son bras droit quant à lui était littéralement broyé, comme s'il avait été pris dans une tenaille géante. Cela parut étrange, car ce n'était pas une blessure typique d'une chute. Son visage gardait la trace d'une terreur épouvantable.

Pour le reste, rien. On découvrit que la porte arrière du train, celle du tout dernier wagon, avait été forcée. La serrure était brisée. Et l'un des employés se souvint qu'une dame lui avait demandé de lui indiquer la cabine de Monsieur Sutner. A quoi elle ressemblait ? Il ne pouvait le dire car elle portait un chapeau et une voilette qui dissimulait son visage. Il avait pensé à un rendez-vous d'amoureux, naturellement. Les trains sont assez souvent le théâtre de rendez-vous illicites, de dames mariées qui rejoignent leurs amants ou vice-versa. Il pouvait seulement dire que cette dame était grande et élancée, qu'elle avait une fort jolie silhouette et qu'elle était probablement jeune. Sa voix, de plus, était extraordinaire, un régal pour les oreilles, on aurait dit un tintement de cristal.

Il avait donné le renseignement et ne s'était plus soucié de cette affaire jusqu'à son dénouement, quelques minutes plus tard à peine.

Malheureusement, de cette femme personne ne savait rien et on ne put la retrouver. Elle semblait s'être volatilisée. De toute façon, une femme n'aurait pas eu la force de briser une fenêtre en tordant les montants métalliques et encore moins de pousser un homme jeune et robuste comme le Géorgien hors du train. Alors ? Le mystère était total.

00o00

Rochester était une ville plaisante, estimait John. Il n'aimerait pas forcément y vivre toujours mais y séjourner à l'occasion, comme il venait de le faire, était des plus agréable. Surtout en compagnie de la jeunesse richissime et adulée de la ville, dont son ami Royce était sans conteste le roi –ainsi que son patronyme le disait si bien, pensa John en riant tout seul-.

Il était plus facile, ici dans le Nord, de se laisser aller. Alcool, filles, nuits de liesse, tout cela était naturel ici, pour ceux qui en avaient les moyens.

A Atlanta on savait s'amuser, certes, mais c'était toujours le vieux sud aristocratique, on y était moins libres, il fallait toujours préserver un semblant de bonnes manières. En outre, lorsqu'on est issu d'une famille fortunée et connue, on est moins libre encore. Les Sudistes ne toléraient pas le scandale. Ils étaient restés très collets montés pour certaines choses.

Voilà pourquoi John avait profité à fond de son séjour à Rochester, où il se sentait totalement libre, et pourquoi il était bien déterminé à revenir souvent jeter son bonnet par-dessus les moulins, sans aucune des contraintes qui lui semblaient peser sur lui dans sa ville natale.

Le mariage de Royce n'ayant plus aucune chance d'avoir lieu –tant qu'il n'aurait pas trouvé une nouvelle fiancée- John avait décidé de rentrer chez lui. D'une part, c'était ce que la bonne éducation commandait. D'autre part, Royce était lugubre depuis cette affaire. Il crevait de peur que le scandale éclate. C'était stupide, la fille était morte. Un peu lâche, le Royce. Et puis tout le monde ne parlait plus que de cela, ce n'était pas drôle. Evidemment, devant la haute société de la ville et les parents de sa fiancée, il se devait d'avoir l'air affligé. On n'aurait pas compris qu'il sorte et fasse la fête en un pareil moment. Il fallait bien préserver les apparences.

Les souvenirs embrumés par l'alcool de ce qui était survenu 5 nuits plus tôt n'étaient pas clairs, pour John Sutner. Il se souvenait pourtant que ça avait été bougrement excitant. La fille était de toute beauté, pour ça pas de doute. Et puis, le plaisir sauvage du chasseur s'y était mêlé : la frayeur de la proie, ses cris, ses supplications… voilà qui vous fouettait le sang, qui vous faisait ressentir une toute-puissance sauvage, sublime… lorsque le sang s'était mis à couler, il avait eu envie de le voir couler davantage. C'était plus fort que lui.

Ce n'était pas monstrueux, estimait-il. Il avait l'âme d'un prédateur, tout simplement. La belette elle aussi sent monter l'ivresse du carnage lorsqu'elle plante ses crocs dans la gorge d'une première victime. Elle est prise de frénésie, comme nombre d'autres chasseurs du genre animal. Pourquoi l'homme devrait-il être différent ?

John ne se sentait pas coupable. Il avait frappé la fille à la tête, il s'en souvenait, il avait ensuite goulûment embrassé son oreille fendue et goûté son sang du bout de sa langue, tout en laissant ses mains courir sur ses formes parfaites.

Mais tout cela n'était pas sa faute. C'était l'idée de Royce. Ils avaient beaucoup bu ce soir-là mais à part la boisson, l'estaminet qu'ils avaient choisi ne présentait guère de distractions intéressantes. Il se faisait tard mais aucun d'entre eux n'avait envie de rentrer. Comme c'est de coutume avant un mariage, les quatre amis de Royce l'avaient taquiné toute la soirée sur sa proche union et sa fiancée. Tout de même, il se mésalliait un peu. La fille n'appartenait qu'à la classe moyenne, son père n'était qu'un modeste employé du propre père de Royce.

\- Vous ne diriez pas cela si vous l'aviez vue, répétait l'heureux fiancé. Vous n'avez jamais imaginé une fille comme elle. Et puis ses parents ne sont pas sans le sou. Elle a eu une très bonne éducation. Mais surtout, jamais vous ne verrez plus belle.

Il était fier, Royce. Lui-même était extrêmement séduisant et le savait. Il aimait être admiré et envié. Manifestement, avoir à son bras une fille magnifique qui attirait tous les regards flattait son orgueil.

La boisson aidant, bien sûr l'un de ses amis avait forcément posé la question : avait-il déjà vu sa fiancée nue ? Non ? Alors comment était-il sûr qu'elle n'avait pas un vice caché ? Et tous de rire bêtement, des rires d'ivrognes qui sonnaient de plus en plus gras.

\- Et tu as couché avec elle ? avait demandé Charles.

\- Bientôt, avait gloussé Royce. Bientôt. J'vous raconterais.

A force d'en parler, forcément ça avait tous commencé à les démanger. Le corps d'un homme, surtout jeune, a des exigences, pas vrai ? John de son côté était un invétéré coureur de jupons. Il avait à son actif un certain nombre de conquêtes. Il avait fini par dire, de sa voix traînante du sud :

\- J'aimerais bien la voir, moi, ta beauté.

Tous avaient bruyamment renchéri.

\- Beeennnn… c'soir elle est chez des amis, avait fait Royce en dodelinant de la tête.

Il les avait emmenés jusqu'à la maison des amis en question. Il y avait encore de la lumière au salon, Rosalie devait être encore là.

\- On n'a qu'à l'attendre, j'vous la présenterai.

Ils s'étaient un peu éloignés tout en bavardant, pour gagner une rue beaucoup plus calme. Ils n'avaient rien prémédité. A ce moment-là ils ne savaient pas encore comment tout cela allait finir. Mais l'alcool enflammait leur sang et ils parlaient fort, riaient plus fort encore et cherchaient instinctivement un endroit tranquille.

Puis elle était arrivée.

Ensuite….

John lui aussi se demandait ce qui avait pu arriver après qu'ils se furent éloignés en riant de plus belle et en se moquant de Royce qui, finalement, n'avait pas été capable d'attendre la nuit de noces.

La fille devait pourtant être morte. Non, elle l'était, pensait John. Son corps était inerte et elle ne réagissait plus. Ses hurlements avaient faibli depuis longtemps, passant aux cris étranglés, aux gémissements puis aux borborygmes et enfin au silence. Cela faisait déjà un moment qu'elle n'émettait plus rien du tout.

Comme les autres, cela le gênait et l'inquiétait à la fois, cette disparition. D'un côté, il se disait que cela avait du bon : pas de corps, pas de meurtre. Pas de meurtre, pas de coupable. Mais tout de même. Il reconnaissait qu'il était déplaisant de ne pas savoir. Ça laissait une petite possibilité, une toute petite éventualité pour qu'un jour cette sale affaire leur revienne à la figure. Une chance sur dix, sans doute. La mauvaise. Un léger sentiment de malaise qui persistait. John espérait qu'une fois de retour à Atlanta, en renouant avec ses habitudes il oublierait vite cette sordide histoire. Sans doute, il aurait mieux valu éviter d'aller aussi loin. Ça, il en était bien d'accord. Mais après tout, qu'était-ce qu'une fille ? Elle n'appartenait même pas à leur caste, en plus ! Sans son exceptionnelle beauté, jamais elle n'aurait pu espérer faire un mariage aussi avantageux.

Après avoir pris son dîner au wagon restaurant ce soir-là, John regagna tranquillement son compartiment et se mit à l'aise. Il retira sa veste, se débarrassa de sa cravate, déboutonna le haut de sa chemise, se servit un verre de whisky et alluma une cigarette. Il en était au second verre et à la troisième cigarette lorsqu'on frappa légèrement à la porte du compartiment.

Tout de suite contrarié, il tourna un regard courroucé vers la source du bruit. Qui donc se permettait de le déranger ?

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? lança-t-il d'un ton rogue.

\- Monsieur Sutner ? roucoula la plus mélodieuse des voix féminines.

John changea immédiatement d'humeur. Coureur de jupons impénitent, il trouva instantanément un certain intérêt à la chose. Il se leva et fut en quatre enjambées à la porte, dont il tira le loquet. Il découvrit derrière le battant une silhouette gracieuse, magnifique même, dont il ne put cependant voir le visage car une voilette accrochée à son chapeau dissimulait ses traits.

\- Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous, petite dame ? demanda-t-il familièrement, en reluquant sans se gêner la taille fine, le corsage bien rempli, les longues jambes au galbe parfait.

Pour toute réponse elle leva sa main gantée et le poussa à l'intérieur du compartiment, dans lequel elle le suivit. Sous l'étoffe de son gant, sa main paraissait dure comme la pierre. Et quelle force ! John eut l'impression qu'un mur le poussait en arrière.

Sitôt qu'elle eut franchi la porte, l'inconnue, de sa main libre, tira à nouveau le loquet derrière son dos.

Diable, diable ! John Sutner se pensait beau garçon et savait que sa mise soignée le désignait comme « quelqu'un de bien ». Il songea à une voyageuse solitaire qui, l'ayant remarqué, désirait s'offrir une aventure passagère. Rien ne pouvait lui plaire davantage et le fait que pour une fois une femme prenne l'initiative était plutôt excitant. Il cherchait encore une formule joviale pour nouer le dialogue lorsque sans se presser, à deux mains, l'inconnue releva sa voilette et la repoussa soigneusement sur son chapeau.

John Sutner poussa un terrible cri de terreur. Il ne la reconnut pas immédiatement, il ne vit même pas, sur le coup, la perfection sans faille de ses traits. Il ne vit que ce visage blafard dans lequel brûlaient deux yeux d'un rouge sanglant qui dardaient sur lui un regard sauvage.

John Sutner était trop fils du sud pour ne pas avoir grandi au milieu des légendes effrayantes qui parlaient des goules, des succubes et autres zombies. Bien que l'esclavage ait été aboli dans les états du Sud depuis soixante-huit ans déjà, les légendes colportées par les populations Noires demeuraient fortement imprégnées dans les esprits.

Personne n'y croyait vraiment, bien sûr… mais ces légendes vivaient en chacun des citoyens du Sud. Alors, devant un tel spectacle, toute la rationalité de John Sutner disparut comme par maléfice.

\- Eh bien, mon petit John ? roucoula la terrifiante apparition d'une voix cajoleuse. Désires-tu encore me voir ? Contempler mes attributs ? Désires-tu toujours que je retire mes vêtements ?

En parlant, elle ôtait tranquillement son chapeau, révélant ses cheveux blonds lumineux soigneusement enroulés sur sa tête, puis son manteau qu'elle laissa négligemment choir sur le sol. Ses paroles ranimèrent enfin les souvenirs du jeune homme qui détailla plus attentivement ses traits parfaits.

\- Vous ?! balbutia-t-il, partagé entre terreur et incrédulité.

\- Moi, bien sûr, répondit-elle.

Et elle sourit.

Son sourire aurait été magnifique, éblouissant même s'il n'avait révélé, entre ses lèvres parfaitement ourlées et d'un rouge presque aussi sanglant que ses prunelles, des dents beaucoup trop blanches que l'imagination de John lui fit voir terriblement plus pointues que la normale.

\- Désires-tu encore me caresser ? demanda-t-elle encore en avançant vers lui.

Il recula, terrorisé, son cœur battant si fort dans sa poitrine qu'il paraissait cogner jusque dans sa gorge. Il ne raisonnait plus et son esprit à présent évoquait ceux qui revenaient sous forme de fantômes parce que, disait-on, ils étaient morts de manière violente ou qu'une terrible injustice les retenaient sur la terre des vivants jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient obtenu réparation.

Il recula jusqu'à l'armoire encastrée dans la cloison, qui l'empêcha d'aller plus loin. Alors, comme l'apparition avançait toujours vers lui, il amorça un mouvement latéral, vers la fenêtre cette fois, bien conscient pourtant qu'il ne pourrait fuir très loin.

\- Tu n'es pas bien bavard, ce soir, mon petit John, reprit la goule –ou le fantôme, ou il ne savait quoi- d'une voix paisible. Aurais-tu perdu ta langue ?

\- Ecoutez….

Il tendit vers elle une main en un geste d'apaisement ou de supplication instinctif.

\- Ecoutez, reprit-il d'une voix qui ressemblait au croassement d'un corbeau et avait du mal à franchir sa gorge serrée, tout ça, c'était… je veux dire…. ce n'était pas notre faute. Nous avions bu… trop bu. Nous ne voulions pas ça.

Elle fut près de lui à le toucher, sans qu'il réalise comment elle avait fait. Il ne l'avait pas vue bouger. Son visage parfait s'était durci et ses yeux jetaient des flammes dignes des brasiers infernaux.

\- Pas voulu ça ! siffla-t-elle.

\- Je vous en prie….

\- Laisse-moi te caresser à mon tour, John Sutner d'Atlanta, fit-elle.

Sa main se posa sur son épaule, descendit, serra brusquement son bras. Il hurla. Il voulut la frapper au visage de sa main libre, mais alors sa bouche s'ouvrit toute ronde, le souffle coupé par la souffrance, il ne put même plus crier : sa mains s'était fracturée sur ce visage parfait comme s'il avait cogné de toutes ses forces contre un mur. Dans le même temps il sentit l'humérus de son bras droit non pas se briser mais s'écraser sous les doigts de Rosalie, comme s'il avait été fait d'une matière friable et fragile.

Sans le lâcher, de sa main libre elle le saisit par la ceinture et le souleva aussi aisément que s'il n'avait strictement rien pesé. Puis elle se tourna vers la fenêtre, le souleva plus haut encore, à hauteur de sa poitrine, et le précipita à travers la vitre. Elle y mit une telle force que le verre éclata sous son poids. Il retrouva sa voix alors pour jeter un hurlement d'horreur et de terreur qui déchira la nuit. Il volait, en état d'apesanteur, voyait défiler et s'éloigner les lumières du train, cela parut infini, les lumières s'éloignaient, s'éloignaient, et lui s'enfonçait dans les ténèbres. Damné, sans doute. Le démon l'avait certainement projeté directement dans les enfers. Il ressentit à peine le choc final et la douleur fut si fugitive qu'elle n'eut pas vraiment le temps de parvenir à son cerveau.

Dans le train Rosalie ramassa son manteau, l'enfila, noua son chapeau sous son menton. Puis tandis que des bruits de galopades et des cris résonnaient dans le couloir, elle prit légèrement appui sur le bord de la fenêtre brisée et sauta de l'autre côté.

Elle se reçut parfaitement sur le talus qui bordait la voie ferrée. D'une longue foulée harmonieuse, elle s'enfonça alors dans la nuit. Elle n'entendait pas faire la même erreur que ses bourreaux. Guidée par son flair, elle n'eut aucun mal à retrouver le corps de John Sutner. Toutefois elle bloqua sa respiration dès qu'elle huma l'odeur fade du sang. Elle réalisa alors que cela n'était pas gênant, qu'elle pourrait rester sans respirer indéfiniment si elle le souhaitait.

Tant mieux : elle s'était copieusement nourrie avant de venir mais n'était pas certaine de pouvoir se contrôler. Et pour rien au monde elle n'aurait voulu se souiller du sang de ces immondes pourceaux ! Ses yeux, pareils à deux flammes rouges dans la nuit, voyaient tout. Elle constata que le cœur de Sutner ne battait plus. Sa respiration s'était tue. Elle ne le toucha pas mais vit que son crâne était complètement enfoncé sur le côté droit.

Satisfaite, elle ne s'attarda pas davantage et reprit sa course tranquille vers Rochester. En chemin, sa soif décupla et elle s'arrêta par trois fois pour la satisfaire.

Elle fut de retour en ville trois bonnes heures avant l'aube et elle regagna la maison de ceux qui désormais constitueraient sa famille. Elle ne les appréciait pas vraiment, elle devait le reconnaître, mais l'idée d'être seule la terrifiait. Bien entendu ils ne dormaient pas, puisque leur espèce n'avait nul besoin de repos. Edward jouait du piano, Carlisle et sa femme discutaient tranquillement, les mains dans les mains, leurs visages rapprochés.

Cela irrita Rosalie de les voir ainsi, aussi intimes, aussi heureux. Cela lui rappelait Vera et l'évidente tendresse, la complicité qui la liait à son charpentier de mari.

Elle s'efforça de ne plus penser à cela et alla s'installer dans un fauteuil, jambes repliées sous elle, afin de réfléchir aux événements de la soirée. Elle était satisfaite. Elle repassa plusieurs fois dans son esprit la façon dont les choses s'étaient passées et se sentit un peu apaisée.

Rosalie ne réalisait pas encore très bien tout ce qu'elle avait perdu et qu'elle regretterait bientôt durant toute son éternité. Tout cela était encore trop neuf, ses sensations nouvelles trop étranges, sa soif de vengeance et sa soif tout court trop intenses.

En revanche, elle commençait à très bien comprendre ce qu'elle avait gagné ! Sa beauté était devenue surnaturelle et cela l'enchantait. Sa puissance, sa force et sa rapidité, son aisance dans chaque mouvement, tout cela avait également quelque chose d'enivrant. Elle se sentait toute-puissante, forte, rapide et belle comme une déesse des temps anciens. Oui, c'était cela : elle était devenue une déesse à la fois terrible et magnifique, face à laquelle les faibles humains étaient doublement sans défense.

Or, cela lui convenait parfaitement pour ce qu'elle avait résolu de faire. C'était précisément ainsi qu'elle avait résolu d'apparaître à ses tourmenteurs : une vengeresse aussi magnifique qu'implacable devant laquelle ils seraient sans aucun moyen et ne pourraient que se tordre de terreur.

Elle trouvait cela juste. Et bien qu'elle ait compris que Carlisle Cullen désapprouvait, il n'avait pas dit un seul mot pour la dissuader. Il comprenait, elle l'avait senti. Il savait que cette nuit-là, cinq hommes en pleine possession de leurs forces d'hommes s'étaient mis ensemble pour battre à mort une jeune fille seule et abuser d'elle. C'était bien leur tour à présent de savoir ce que l'on ressent lorsqu'on se retrouve totalement démuni face à un adversaire beaucoup plus fort que soi et totalement dépourvu de compassion.

Dès le départ, elle avait décidé de s'occuper de Royce King en dernier. Rien qu'à penser à lui, sa bouche s'emplissait non seulement de venin mais d'un goût âcre comme la mort. Dire qu'elle avait vu en lui un prince charmant ! Elle le voyait tel qu'il était à présent, arrogant, gâté, vaniteux, totalement dénué de morale et de scrupule. Oooh oui, il était beau ! Très beau même, très séduisant. Mais que se cachait-il sous cette apparence ?

\- De la merde ! pensait Rosalie avec rage.

Et même si elle n'arrivait pas encore à incriminer sa propre beauté dans tout ce qui était arrivé, elle se serait à présent giflée d'avoir été si aveuglée par celle de son prétendant.

La jeune femme repoussa ces pensées et se mit à réfléchir à sa prochaine expédition, dès la nuit suivante.

Puis une idée subite la traversa. Royce ferait-il le rapprochement entre la mort de son ami d'Atlanta et elle ? Elle tenait à ce qu'il le fasse ! Elle réfléchit un moment à la question et finit par se sourire à elle-même. Elle savait quoi faire.

Ainsi, le lendemain, Royce King junior reçut une enveloppe libellée à son nom d'une fort jolie écriture, très soigneuse, qu'il ne reconnut pas car il ne l'avait encore jamais vue. L'enveloppe contenait manifestement autre chose qu'une lettre car elle était gonflée par un objet mystérieux. En effet, à l'intérieur se trouvaient une rose et une violette aux tiges artistiquement entremêlées.

Dès qu'il vit ces fleurs, dont il avait envoyé des bouquets chaque jour à Rosalie Hale tout le temps qu'il lui avait fait la cour, Royce devint blême et ses mains tremblantes ne purent retenir l'envoi, qui tomba mollement à ses pieds.


	3. Grégory Harldinson

Son cadavre fut découvert, déjà raide et froid, le matin du 23 avril. Il était affalé sur un trottoir, en partie adossé au mur et répandait une pénétrante odeur d'urine.

Ce qui était particulièrement marquant toutefois c'était l'expression de terreur que conservait son visage mort. Une terreur abjecte, hideuse, qui faisait froid dans le dos.

Aucun doute possible, Grégory avait vu sa mort arriver et avait eu le temps de l'appréhender.

D'après l'examen de ses vêtements, froissés et maculés, l'enquête conclut qu'étant à terre (était-il tombé seul ou non, cela on ne put le savoir) il avait dû se traîner sur le sol, à reculons pour tenter d'échapper à son ou ses agresseurs.

La première conclusion qui vint à l'esprit des enquêteurs fut qu'un tueur rôdait dans ce quartier pourtant sans histoire de Rochester. En effet, le jeune Harldinson fut trouvé à l'endroit exact où six jours plus tôt on avait pu mettre la main sur les quelques traces qui demeuraient de Rosalie Hale.

Cependant il s'avéra bien vite que ce n'était pas si simple que cela. Tout d'abord, le médecin légiste pensait que la victime n'était pas morte à cet endroit mais qu'on y avait transporté son corps. Pourquoi ? Et pourquoi à cet endroit précis ? Il devait y avoir un lien, mais lequel ? Puis l'autopsie révéla que Grégory ne portait aucune trace de blessure d'aucune sorte. Uniquement quelques hématomes, comme s'il s'était cogné ou était tombé. Il était mort de peur. Au sens propre. De là à penser qu'il connaissait celui ou ceux qui l'avaient assailli, il n'y avait qu'un pas. En revanche, aucune piste sérieuse ne put être trouvée quant à l'identité de celui ou ceux-ci.

Royce de son côté était certain que cela avait un rapport avec Rosalie. L'endroit où l'on avait retrouvé le corps était un indice, un signe. Et c'était aussi le second qu'il recevait ! Le tueur tenait manifestement à lui faire comprendre que la fille serait vengée. Mais par qui, bon dieu ? Par qui ?

Il avait vu le cadavre de Grégory. Et il s'en mordait les doigts car il se réveillait à présent en sursaut plusieurs fois par nuit en revoyant le visage défiguré par la peur de son ami : les paupières si démesurément écartées qu'il avait été impossible de les baisser, le blanc de l'œil débordant, noyant l'iris, la bouche grande ouverte en une grimace de terreur effroyable. Qu'est-ce qui avait donc pu le terroriser à ce point ? Royce lui aussi commençait à avoir peur, sursautant au moindre bruit, l'estomac noué. Le pire était qu'il ne pouvait rien dire à personne, car cela aurait consisté à avouer avant toute chose qu'il savait parfaitement pourquoi sa fiancée n'était jamais rentrée chez elle en ce funeste soir. Or, Royce King junior n'avait aucune envie de passer sa belle jeunesse en prison !

Lorsque l'obscurité s'étendit ce soir-là sur la ville, son esprit commença, bien malgré lui, à évoquer des histoires de fantômes et de revenants.

00o00

Le retour à la réalité avait été horrible. Tout de suite, Grégory Harldinson avait pensé à ce qui était arrivé dans la nuit. En fait il en rêvait avant de se réveiller, il était donc demeuré dans le sujet tout le temps. Ce n'était pas possible, se répétait-il, angoissé et horrifié. Comment avait-il pu tomber si bas ? Pourtant, il avait beau avoir envie de nier de toutes ses forces, il savait que c'était vrai.

Il pensa à se rendre à la police. En faisant sa toilette, ses mains tremblaient tellement qu'il se coupa trois fois en se rasant et laissa tomber tout ce qu'il touchait. Oui, d'une certaine manière il estimait qu'il méritait d'être puni pour ce qu'il avait fait. Il se dégoûta en réalisant qu'il ne ferait rien.

Il avait peur.

Peur du scandale, peur du châtiment.

\- Je ne suis pas tout seul, se dit-il. Si je parle à la police, je serais forcé de dire qui était avec moi. Ce serait dégueulasse, je ne peux pas dénoncer les autres.

Mais il savait très bien que ce n'était qu'un prétexte pour se justifier lui-même. Il s'y raccrochait cependant, se faisait valoir sa loyauté envers ses amis –qu'il savait ne jamais revoir, car il ne le supporterait pas- mais au fond de lui il savait que ce n'était qu'un ruban de fumée derrière lequel il se cachait. Une ultime manière de se voiler la face, de ne pas perdre le peu d'estime de soi qui lui demeurait.

Lorsqu'il apprit que John Suttner était mort, défenestré depuis le train qui le ramenait en Géorgie, il se demanda si ce compagnon de beuverie ne s'était pas suicidé par dégoût de lui-même. Tous ensemble ils avaient… ils avaient… non, même en pensée le jeune homme ne supportait pas de poser des mots sur ce qui était arrivé. Durant les nuits qui suivirent la… le… eh bien… « ce qui était arrivé »… il s'éveilla fréquemment en sursaut, croyant toujours entendre les cris de la jeune fille et le bruit des coups.

Il ne voulait plus penser à ce qu'il avait éprouvé alors. C'était au-dessus de ses forces, tout son être faisait barrage, il ne voulait pas se rappeler qu'il avait pu prendre plaisir à… non, non, non !

Bizarrement, ou peut-être parce que son inconscient cherchait à se focaliser sur une seule chose afin de ne pas évoquer l'insoutenable, il revoyait sans cesse la même image : celle d'une épaule très blanche, dénudée jusqu'à l'omoplate et bleuissant sous les meurtrissures. Bien malgré lui, lorsque l'image de cette épaule ronde et parfaite se présentait à son esprit Grégory continuait à sentir son bas-ventre s'émouvoir. Même s'il aurait aimé ne plus se souvenir des hématomes qui avaient suivi. Au moins, cela lui permettait de tenir à distance des images autrement plus terribles.

Il avait décidé de quitter Rochester pour toujours. Il ne voulait en aucun cas revoir jamais aucun de ses compagnons… de ses complices ! Ni avoir à repasser un jour dans la rue où « ça » c'était passé. Il partirait pour Chicago, ou San-Francisco peut-être, et y referait sa vie.

Pour tout dire, Grégory Harldinson n'avait qu'une envie, celle de faire ses malles immédiatement. Mais il craignit que ce brusque départ n'attire sur lui les soupçons et se résigna à attendre une semaine ou deux.

Tout d'abord il se cloîtra chez lui, terrorisé, rongé par le remords et la peur, tournant en rond sans fin, ne se tenant à aucune activité. Finalement, n'y tenant plus il décida de sortir à nouveau le soir dans l'espoir d'oublier les images obsédantes qui tournaient dans sa tête. De se changer les idées, d'arriver enfin à penser à autre chose. Mais il prit grand soin d'éviter les endroits où ses amis et lui-même avaient eu coutume de se retrouver. Même par hasard il ne voulait à aucun prix les revoir. Jamais. Il verrait sa propre honte dans leurs yeux. Et peut-être que l'un d'eux voudrait parler, même à mot couvert de… ça. Non. Non. Il ne les reverrait plus jamais, il passerait le reste de sa vie à les éviter, sans quoi ce serait trop difficile et cela contrecarrerait sa volonté de tout oublier.

L'ennui c'était que sortir seul n'avait rien d'attractif. Même boire un ou deux verres en essayant d'y prendre plaisir était mortellement ennuyeux. Grégory rentrait donc tôt, maussade, frustré avec en outre, toujours, ce malaise lancinant qu'il s'efforçait de repousser tout au fond de lui-même. Ce soir-là, le dernier, ne fit pas exception. Il reprit le chemin de son domicile, le goût du whisky dans la bouche et l'odeur du tabac dans les narines, sans parvenir à se griser de ces deux constantes des soirées qu'il passait auparavant.

Il ne remarqua pas la fille tout de suite car il marchait en poussant du pied des obstacles imaginaires, à seule fin d'apaiser sa frustration et il regardait donc vers le bas. Malgré tout il lui fallait bien lever régulièrement les yeux afin de voir où il allait et c'est ainsi qu'il la remarqua enfin. Elle se tenait à dix mètres devant lui, plantée immobile au milieu du trottoir et le regardait. Malgré la voilette accrochée à son chapeau, il savait qu'elle le regardait. Il le sentait. Et malgré la silhouette plus qu'avantageuse de l'inconnue, il se sentit brusquement glacé.

Malgré lui, il jeta un rapide coup d'œil alentours. Il n'était pas très tard mais il faisait froid et hormis cette femme et lui-même, la rue était déserte. Grégory Harldinson continua d'avancer en se moquant de lui-même. Avoir peur d'une femme, c'était du joli ! Cependant son malaise croissait d'instant en instant et malgré lui il avait ralenti le pas. Lorsqu'il arriva à hauteur de l'inconnue, il ressentit d'étranges picotements sur sa peau. Il se força à adopter un ton hâbleur :

\- Tu racoles, Poupée ? lança-t-il d'une voix qui même à ses propres oreilles ne parut pas naturelle.

Certes, il n'était pas très poli d'aborder une femme dans ces termes et la donzelle n'était pas habillée comme une prostituée, mais après tout, qu'avait-elle à le fixer ainsi ?

\- Je t'attendais, répondit-elle.

Sa voix était incroyablement pure et mélodieuse mais n'évoquait aucun souvenir à Grégory. Il cherchait encore quoi répondre, s'offusquer peut-être du tutoiement, quand l'inconnue lui prit familièrement le bras. Le sien lui parut dur comme la pierre sous l'étoffe de ses vêtements et froid comme le marbre. Avec une force incroyable, la fille l'entraîna. Grégory se rebiffa :

\- Eh ! On se calme, Poupée !

Il voulut se dégager mais n'y parvint pas.

\- Lâchez-moi, fit-il assez sèchement. Je n'aime pas vos manières et je ne suis pas d'humeur.

Comme elle n'obtempérait pas, il ajouta :

\- Je n'ai pas d'argent à vous donner.

Elle ne parut pas l'entendre et tourna dans une rue assez étroite, faiblement éclairée par un unique réverbère.

\- Ça suffit, maintenant ! se fâcha Grégory. Lâche-moi tout de suite, tu entends ?

Il essaya à nouveau de lui arracher son bras. Il ne comprit pas très bien, alors, ce qui se produisit. Il éprouva la sensation fugitive d'un contact excessivement dur contre sa poitrine, ses pieds quittèrent le sol et tout à coup il heurta rudement le trottoir, s'affalant sur le pavé contre lequel il cogna très rudement l'un de ses coudes. Il jura sous l'effet de la douleur et se redressa sur son séant, cherchant à comprendre ce qui avait bien pu se passer. La fille se tenait debout à quelques mètres de lui et dès qu'il la regarda elle releva sa voilette à deux mains.

Grégory Harldinson émit un bruit curieux, tenant du sifflement et du gargouillement. Le fait est que sa respiration s'était bloquée dans sa gorge : dans la tache claire, blafarde même du visage de l'inconnue brûlaient deux yeux d'un rouge rubis. A pas tranquilles, la fille s'avança vers lui.

Grégory ne chercha pas à comprendre : il se redressa précipitamment, happa du bout des doigts son chapeau qui avait roulé à terre et prit ses jambes à son cou dans la direction opposée à celle de l'inconnue. Durant quelques instants il n'entendit rien d'autre que le bruit de ses propres pas. Elle ne le poursuivait donc pas.

Puis elle fut devant lui et il ne put comprendre comment, il la heurta de plein fouet et ce fut comme s'il avait foncé dans un mur.

\- Tu me quittes déjà, chéri ? susurra-t-elle.

Elle avait appuyé sur le mot « chéri » avec une intonation à la fois amère et méprisante.

\- Mais à la fin…. commença Grégory, dont le cœur battait à tout rompre.

Et là il s'interrompit et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent démesurément : il venait de reconnaître Rosalie Hale. Le sang quitta son visage. Son cœur manqua un battement avant de repartir à un rythme endiablé. Il savait ce qu'il avait devant lui : un spectre. D'ailleurs il suffisait de voir son teint blafard, les cernes mauves dessinés sous ses yeux et ses prunelles diaboliques pour s'en convaincre. Grégory avait déjà passé le stade du raisonnement et ne se souvenait plus que les spectres sont théoriquement immatériels. Il était persuadé d'avoir affaire à un esprit, assoiffé de vengeance qui plus était, et la peur montait en lui comme une déferlante que rien n'arrête.

\- Au secours ! lança-t-il d'une voix rauque. A l'aide !

Il ne songeait plus non plus que personne n'aurait pu l'aider contre un spectre. Dans sa précipitation, il trébucha en faisant volte-face et dut amortir sa chute avec ses mains. Ce fut pour se redresser aussitôt et repartir en courant, cette fois dans la direction dont il était initialement venu.

Dans la pénombre de la ruelle, un sourire dur écarta les lèvres rouges de Rosalie, dévoilant des dents particulièrement blanches. Comme la première fois, Grégory Harldinson la vit soudain se matérialiser devant lui, avant qu'il ait pu atteindre le bout de la rue. Du moins pensait-il qu'elle se matérialisait, car comment expliquer autrement qu'elle le précède ainsi, sans un bruit, sans qu'à un seul moment il la voit ou la sente à proximité ?

Cette fois elle n'attendit pas qu'il la heurte, elle le repoussa avant, avec dédain, et comme la première fois il prit rudement contact avec le sol six mètres plus loin. Elle fut à ses côtés le temps d'un battement de cil et fixa sur lui ses prunelles incandescentes.

\- Qu'… qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? bafouilla Grégory.

Il avait du mal à articuler tant la peur cognait dans sa poitrine, dans sa gorge, dans son crâne. La sueur jaillissait de ses pores en abondants ruisseaux, sa chemise était déjà trempée, comment peut-il y avoir autant d'eau dans le corps humain ? Lentement, avec une lenteur calculée, la diabolique apparition se pencha vers lui. Ses pupilles écarlates étaient vrillées au siennes et jamais, jamais elle ne cillait.

\- Laissez-moi ! bredouilla Grégory dans un hachis de mots balbutiés.

Il prit appui sur ses coudes et ses talons et tenta de reculer, se traînant sur le pavé, hypnotisé par les yeux du spectre, son cœur battant plus fort encore à chacun des mouvements qu'elle faisait. Des mouvements ? Elle se contentait de le suivre pas à pas, sans jamais ciller, sans jamais perdre son regard.

\- A l'aide ! cria encore Harldinson.

Sa voix ressemblait à un croassement.

\- Au secours, aidez-moi ! Au secours !

Rosalie sourit à nouveau. Du même sourire dur, sans joie ni chaleur. Ses yeux sanglants parurent flamboyer.

Malgré la répugnance et la frayeur qu'il éprouvait à l'idée de lui tourner le dos, le jeune homme roula sur lui-même, se redressa hâtivement sur les genoux, se hissa fébrilement sur ses pieds et repartit à nouveau en courant, trébuchant régulièrement, la respiration sifflante et les yeux hors de la tête. Son esprit ne fonctionnait plus, il n'était poussé que par l'instinct de survie et la terreur. Pourtant, lorsqu'il vit apparaître l'extrémité de la ruelle il se sentit stimulé par un subit espoir et força encore l'allure. Il allait retrouver une avenue plus large, dans laquelle peut-être se trouvaient des gens. Oh oui, pourvu qu'il y ait quelqu'un ! Le bout de la ruelle se rapprochait. Encore vingt mètres. Quinze. Plus que dix mètres.

Il lança un cri inarticulé, venu des entrailles, lorsque le spectre réapparut, s'interposant entre lui et le salut, si près, si près du but.

\- A l'aide ! croassa-t-il encore.

Mais personne ne lui répondit, personne sans doute ne l'entendit, et il fit demi-tour, aiguillon-né par la terreur.

Tout cela ressemblait à un effroyable cauchemar. Le cœur de Grégory lui battait dans la tête et un point de côté lui vrillait le flanc lorsqu'il déboula, presque miraculeusement, dans la rue où tout avait commencé, celle dans laquelle elle l'avait attendu. Il ne prit pas le temps de se réjouir, n'osa pas se retourner. Plus trébuchant que courant, il se hâta vers son domicile. Surtout, ne pas se retourner. Il aurait donné cher pour apercevoir quelqu'un mais hélas ! La rue était toujours déserte. Tant pis. Se hâter. Echapper. Plus que quelques rues à parcourir. De tous ses vœux, Harldinson appelait le moment où il franchirait le seuil de sa demeure et refermerait à clef derrière lui.

Alors qu'il arrivait à proximité d'une intersection, il la vit surgir. Elle sortit de la rue adjacente d'un pas tranquille et s'arrêta en le regardant, un sourire machiavélique sur les lèvres. Grégory éprouva un tel choc que son cœur flancha sérieusement. Ce fut douloureux, une onde à la fois glacée et tranchante lui fouailla les entrailles. Il se mit à trembler de tous ses membres. Il n'avait plus la force de fuir.

Rosalie s'approcha d'un pas paisible, souriant toujours.

\- Pitié, s'étrangla le jeune homme avec peine.

Sa gorge était si serrée qu'elle laissait à peine passer l'air et les mots. L'expression du spectre ne laissait rien présager de bon mais il était tellement tétanisé par la peur et trempé de sueur qu'il ne se rendit pas compte que sa vessie se vidait toute seule. Il n'entendit pas l'urine couler de son pantalon sur le trottoir. Il n'entendait que ses dents qui s'entrechoquait et dut faire un nouvel effort pour articuler :

\- Pitié, ne me faites pas de mal. S'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît….

Elle se tenait juste en face de lui, à cinquante centimètres tout au plus, belle à se damner malgré ses yeux rouges, mais si terrible, si terrible ! Harldinson tomba à genoux dans la flaque d'urine qui s'était formée à ses pieds.

\- Pitié, hoqueta-t-il une dernière fois.

\- Reçois ce que tu as donné, répliqua Rosalie d'une voix froide comme la mort.

Elle tendit le bras. Lentement. Les yeux déjà agrandis par la peur de la victime parurent s'exorbiter à tel point qu'on aurait pu croire qu'ils allaient rouler sur le trottoir. La longue main fine et blafarde se rapprocha de la gorge de Grégory, sans hâte, toujours plus près, à tel point qu'il commença à loucher en la regardant, puis ses doigts touchèrent la chair frémissante. La sienne était dure comme la pierre et froide comme le tombeau. Ce fut le coup de grâce pour le système cardiaque de Grégory Harldinson. Ce dernier éprouva un terrible déchirement dans sa poitrine, crut que son cœur devenu une boule de plomb en fusion se creusait un passage vers l'extérieur, réalisa à peine qu'il ne voyait plus rien puis sombra dans le néant. Il s'affaissa sur lui-même et aurait basculé en avant si Rosalie ne l'avait retenu par le col de sa veste.

Elle haussa les sourcils et fit une moue étonnée. Après s'être emballé, le cœur de sa victime avait eu une sorte d'énorme hoquet. Il émit encore quelques frémissements sporadiques et cessa définitivement de battre. La jeune femme écouta attentivement pendant quelques instants encore, mais il n'y avait aucun doute possible. Sa proie était morte. Toute seule, ou presque. Rosalie se demanda si elle en éprouvait du dépit puis décida que non : elle avait largement contribué à ce résultat, estima-t-elle. Elle referma plus solidement sa prise sur le col du défunt et prit sa course, le traînant derrière elle aussi aisément qu'elle l'aurait fait d'une poupée de chiffons.

Elle tenait à ce que cette seconde mort porte sa signature, pour ceux du moins qui seraient capable de la déchiffrer, et devait donc laisser le corps à un endroit stratégiquement choisi.


	4. Charles Thomwhitters

Après la mort de Grégory Harldinson, l'enquête estima que cette fois il n'y avait plus place pour la coïncidence : quelqu'un en voulait à Royce King junior et tuait des personnes qui lui étaient proches. On ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi le premier corps, celui de sa fiancée, avait disparu et pas les autres, mais on espérait le découvrir.

Quoi qu'il en soit, Royce et tous ceux qui le touchaient de près furent priés de se montrer extrêmement prudents, de sortir de chez eux le moins possible et uniquement aux heures et dans des lieux où il y avait beaucoup de monde.

Tous suivirent ces consignes à la lettre mais malheureusement, cela n'empêcha pas Susan Hopwood, la femme de chambre des Thomwhitters, d'avoir une bien désagréable surprise au matin du 25 avril, moins de 48 heures après le trépas de Grégory Harldinson.

Charles, le fils aîné, étant un fêtard avait coutume de se lever tard. Vers dix heures la domestique monta, comme à l'accoutumée, avec un plateau de petit déjeuner. Elle frappa discrètement à la porte, attendit. Pas de réponse. Elle entrouvrit doucement le battant et fut surprise de voir la chambre aussi claire et les rideaux flotter au gré du vent : les tentures de velours étaient écartées et la fenêtre ouverte, laissant entrer le froid.

\- Monsieur Charles ? Vous voulez déjeuner ?

Susan ouvrit la porte un peu plus largement et balaya les lieux du regard. Dans un premier temps elle se figea en découvrant le jeune homme étendu sur son lit, à demi nu. Certes, son corps se trouvait dans une position naturelle, mais le grand désordre de la literie, draps et couvertures rejetés en tous sens, lui ne l'était pas. Tout cela Susan l'enregistra d'un regard. Puis elle vit le visage violacé, les yeux presque exorbités, le bout noirâtre de la langue qui pointait entre les lèvres bleuies et elle lâcha son plateau en poussant un hurlement strident qui couvrit le bruit de la vaisselle brisée.

Plus tard, beaucoup plus tard, quand le choc et l'horreur seraient passés, elle dirait en aparté que « le beau Charles » n'était plus tellement séduisant après avoir été étranglé de la sorte. Les causes de la mort en effet ne pouvaient être plus évidentes. Les marques de la strangulation étaient bien visibles sur le cou du défunt. Quant à connaître l'identité de l'assassin... l'enquête encore une fois piétina dès le début.

Seule la fenêtre, pourtant située au premier étage, avait été forcée. Et une fois encore le tueur n'avait laissé absolument aucune trace ni aucun indice permettant de l'identifier ou du moins, de suivre sa piste. Charles avait été surpris en plein sommeil, sans aucun doute. Le désordre de son lit prouvait qu'il s'était débattu, mais en vain. Il n'y avait pas eu un seul bruit. La seule chose que l'on pouvait conclure, c'était que l'assassin en plus d'être suffisamment agile pour atteindre la fenêtre devait être d'une force peu commune. Car enfin, Charles Thomwhitters était loin d'être un gringalet. Il s'était éveillé lorsque le tueur avait commencé à l'étrangler, il s'était débattu mais sans pouvoir lui faire lâcher prise, ni même donner l'alerte en tapant des pieds, des poings… par ailleurs, les empreintes sur son cou étaient profondes, comme si les doigts de l'agresseur s'étaient enfoncés, incrustés dans la chair. Le larynx, la trachée artère et l'œsophage étaient broyés.

\- Il a dû mourir vite, si une force pareille a été exercée, émit un enquêteur.

Le médecin légiste, lui, fut d'un avis différent. Il pensait qu'au contraire l'assassin avait pris tout son temps et que la victime avait eu le temps de se voir mourir.

Royce King junior n'attendit pas l'avis du légiste : dès qu'il sut qu'un autre de ses amis –l'un de ceux qui avaient été avec lui « cette nuit-là », avait été assassiné dans sa propre chambre, il fit ses bagages et quitta Rochester. Son père lui suggéra une cachette sûre et paya grassement deux gardes du corps afin qu'ils l'accompagnent et demeurent à ses côtés jusqu'à ce que le meurtrier ait été identifié et arrêté.

00o00

Charles Thomwhitters passait de son vivant pour un fort bel homme. Grand, bien proportionné et bien bâti, des yeux veloutés et des boucles brunes savamment désordonnées, il avait un air faussement angélique qui plaisait beaucoup à la gent féminine. Riche fils de famille, il était également un bon vivant disposé à profiter de sa jeunesse en brûlant, comme on dit, la chandelle par les deux bouts.

Bon mangeur, franc buveur et gai luron, il passait ses nuits dans les lieux les plus festifs de Rochester. Sa petite bande d'amis et lui-même étaient connus comme le loup blanc, d'autant que tous ces jeunes gens, s'ils buvaient beaucoup, criaient très fort et chahutaient parfois un peu trop avaient l'argent facile et payaient grassement leurs plaisirs et leurs dégâts.

La nuit où tout avait basculé, Charles avait été le premier à émettre l'envie de poursuivre la fête une fois que l'établissement dans lequel ils avaient passé la soirée avait fermé ses portes. L'alcool n'avait pas encore trop amoindri ses capacités : si Grégory et Spencer manquèrent leur coup, ce fut lui qui d'un jet précis brisa le réverbère sous lequel ils décidèrent d'attendre la fiancée de Royce.

La vérité oblige à dire que ce qui était arrivé cette nuit-là n'était pas une première pour le jeune Thomwhitters. Une jeune serveuse avait déjà été victime d'une soirée de beuverie, moins d'un an plus tôt. Cette fois là encore, il n'avait pas eu envie de finir la fête. Par contre, cette fois-là ses amis eux avaient tellement bu qu'ils avaient préféré rentrer. Charles avait attendu, anticipant son plaisir futur, puis avait suivi la serveuse qu'il avait harcelée toute la soirée avec ses commentaires et propositions graveleuses. Elle l'avait éconduit, ce n'était pas des manières ! Charles avait fini par être excité par le jeu lui-même et il voulait conclure. Ç'avait été rapide et brutal : dès qu'il avait été sûr qu'il n'y avait plus personne à proximité, il s'était jeté sur la fille, la bâillonnant de sa main, l'avait poussée dans un recoin sombre tout en l'immobilisant de son bras libre.

Nul préliminaire, l'attente, l'alcool, le fait d'avoir joué avec elle toute la soirée, l'ivresse du pouvoir –que pesait-elle entre ses mains ? Il avait en effet tout pouvoir sur elle en cet instant- ainsi que ses cris étouffés, affolés, et ses tentatives de fuite, tout cela se combinait à présent pour porter son excitation à son comble.

\- Tu la fermes ou je te tue ! avait-il grondé en lui cognant assez rudement la tête contre le mur.

Terrorisée, la jeune femme avait cessé de se débattre, laissant Charles déboutonner son pantalon puis relever sa jupe avec une impatience fébrile.

Il avait laissé sa victime en vie, cette fois-là. Elle avait cessé de résister et ce n'était qu'une serveuse, appartenant à une classe sociale très inférieure à la sienne. Elle ne devait même pas savoir avec exactitude qui l'avait agressée dans l'obscurité. En tous cas elle ne pouvait rien prouver et sans preuve, une pauvre fille ne peut espérer inquiéter un des membres de la haute société pleine d'argent. Charles ne pensait pas qu'elle parlerait, de toute façon. Il l'avait menacée de la tuer si elle le faisait. En effet, il n'avait jamais été inquiété par cette histoire.

Lorsque Royce leur avait parlé de sa magnifique fiancée et proposé de l'attendre ce soir-là, Charles Thomwhitters avait eu le pressentiment de la manière dont les choses allaient tourner. Et ça n'avait pas manqué. Une fois encore, cela avait été bref et violent. Il se souvenait du contact soyeux des cheveux de Rosalie Hale, lorsqu'il les avait enroulés plusieurs fois autour de son poignet, comme une longe, puis lui avait tiré la tête en arrière pour embrasser ses lèvres ensanglantées. Il avait encore dans la bouche le goût de son sang.

Cela inquiétait un peu le jeune Charles, cet attrait, quand bien même aurait-il été passager, pour le sang et la violence. La première fois, pour la serveuse, il ne l'avait pas beaucoup rudoyé. Seulement de quoi la contraindre à l'immobilité et au silence en l'effrayant. Avec la petite Hale, ça avait été loin. Très loin. Il n'y avait probablement pas moyen de l'éviter. Car celle-là aurait sûrement parlé. Bon, Charles éprouvait bien un léger malaise en pensant à l'agonie de la fille et à sa mort, mais c'était surtout ses propres réactions qui l'étonnaient. Il n'avait pas encore décidé s'il allait s'absoudre de ce qu'il avait éprouvé ou s'il en conserverait un remords. En fait, la vraie question était de savoir s'il recommencerait ce genre de chose. Charles n'avait pas très envie de traîner des cadavres après lui. S'amuser avec une fille d'accord, pour ça il ne regrettait pas, mais de là à la tuer ensuite... S'il avait été jusqu'au bout de ce qu'il éprouvait vraiment, Charles Thomwhitters aurait compris qu'en fait il craignait de finir sous les verrous. Abuser d'une serveuse ou de la fille d'un employé, passe encore, pour un garçon de famille comme lui, ça ne devait pas trop porter à conséquence, même si confusément il se doutait qu'il ne faudrait pas récidiver trop souvent. Un meurtre, c'est une autre affaire. Un meurtre, c'est grave. Et Charles n'était pas très à l'aise. Il avait hâte que le temps ait passé et recouvert ses souvenirs de "cette nuit-là". Il ne se doutait évidemment pas qu'il ne tarderait pas à tout oublier dans la mort. Celle de ses deux compagnons de beuverie et autres plaisirs dangereux, John Sutner et Grégory Harldinson, le laissait perplexe. Surtout la seconde. Pour John, on pouvait penser à un accident. Pour Grégory par contre... Le fait qu'on l'ait retrouvé à l'endroit exact où Rosalie était morte ne pouvait pas être un hasard. En même temps, Grégory n'avait pas été assassiné : il était... mort de peur ! Charles ne cessait de se demander comment une telle chose était possible. Avoir peur à en mourir ? Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien être aussi terrifiant ? Supposons même qu'on l'ait menacé de mort. Qu'il ait cru vraiment que cela allait arriver. Il y avait de quoi avoir peur, certes. Mais au point d'en mourir de manière prématurée, rien qu'à l'idée ? Mais après tout, peut-être que Grégory était très émotif. Ou très froussard. Quoi qu'il en soit, ce soir-là Charles était resté chez lui. Il suivait en cela les conseils des autorités, qui pour une fois lui semblaient pleins de bon sens. Mieux valait éviter de sortir, surtout le soir, tant que cette affaire ne serait pas réglée.

Rester claquemuré chez lui l'avait cependant mis de fort mauvaise humeur. Il y avait intérêt à ce que ces bons à rien de la police trouvent le fin mot de l'histoire, estimait-il, bougon. Et vite. Il n'allait quand même pas rester enfermé des jours et des jours ! Une fois n'est pas coutume, Charles se coucha de bonne heure, uniquement parce qu'il était désœuvré et ne savait pas comment occuper les longues heures de la nuit, d'ordinaire consacrées à sortir avec ses amis.

Malheureusement il n'avait pas l'habitude de se coucher si tôt et il ne parvint pas à trouver le sommeil. Il ralluma sa lampe pour essayer de lire un peu, bien que la lecture ne soit pas à proprement parler son occupation favorite, finalement éteignit sa lampe et fut soulagé lorsqu'il sentit le sommeil le gagner.

Entre-temps les heures avaient passé et la nuit était bien avancée. Charles ne dormait pas depuis très longtemps quand un bruit l'éveilla. Il n'ouvrit pas les yeux, il tendit l'oreille. Dehors un chien aboyait furieusement.

\- Ta gueule ! marmonna Charles dans un demi sommeil.

Le chien ne l'entendit pas et continua à donner de la voix. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait, ce clébard ? On ne l'entendait pas, d'habitude. Il l'avait réveillé, cet idiot. Alors qu'il avait eu tant de mal à s'endormir. Pourtant, c'était bizarre. Sa mémoire lui restituait plutôt une sorte de craquement, très sec, sonore, mais très bref.

Puis Charles sentit un courant d'air froid et, cette fois-ci il ouvrit les yeux. Il vit simultanément que la fenêtre était grande ouverte et qu'un vent froid soulevait les lourdes tentures de velours de sa chambre, et deux points rouges et lumineux dont tout d'abord il ne comprit pas ce qu'ils étaient.

Sa conscience lui revenant à mesure que s'écoulaient les secondes, il discerna dans la pénombre une silhouette assise près de lui. Les points rouges, c'était des yeux. Hein ?

Charles n'avait pas encore peur et il était prêt à croire qu'il rêvait lorsqu'il se redressa sur un coude et tendit la main. Ses doigts rencontrèrent la forme d'un bras, puis d'un corps. Froid comme le marbre. Hâtivement, le jeune homme ralluma sa lampe. Que signifiait tout ça ?

\- Hugh!

Ce fut tout ce qu'il fut capable d'émettre, tant sa stupeur fut grande. Une femme était assise sur son lit. Elle était grande, mince, gracieuse, d'une beauté irréelle... et terrifiante. Ses prunelles sanglantes ne le quittaient pas et un léger sourire retroussaient les coins de sa jolie bouche.

\- Bonsoir, roucoula une voix de cristal, as-tu fait de jolis rêves ?

Cette sinistre imitation des paroles qu'une mère aimante prononce le matin au chevet de son enfant galvanisa le jeune homme et lui fouetta les nerfs. Il se dressa d'un coup de reins, la bouche grande ouverte pour crier, mais trop tard. Une main de fer lui serra la gorge, étouffant tous les sons.

\- Chut ! souffla Rosalie, presque tendrement. Nous ne voulons pas réveiller toute la maison, n'est-ce pas ?

Comment était-ce possible ? Comment était-elle entrée ? Comment pouvait-elle avoir une telle force ? C'était les mots qui se bousculaient dans la tête de Charles Thomwhitters tandis qu'il luttait en vain pour se dégager.

Il ignorait que pénétrer dans la maison n'avait présenté aucune difficulté pour Rosalie. Elle avait tout bonnement sauté au-dessus de la grille pour pénétrer à l'intérieur de la propriété et ce n'était pas les aboiements du chien de la maison voisine qui la dérangeaient. Rosalie avait pris son temps, depuis déjà deux nuits, pour repérer les lieux. Trouver la bonne fenêtre. Du temps, elle en avait à présent autant qu'elle en voulait. Et en laisser couler un peu ne lui déplaisait pas. Qu'ils l'attendent donc, maintenant qu'ils savaient qu'elle allait venir pour chacun d'entre eux. Que Royce l'attende ! Que chacun passe ses journées à se demander qui serait le prochain. Hm... Royce devait déjà se douter qu'il serait le dernier. Alors il devait attendre avec une horreur grandissante les nouvelles de ses derniers amis. Eh bien ! Qu'il attende donc.

Sans lâcher la gorge de sa victime, la jeune fille dénoua de sa main libre sa longue chevelure blonde et la secoua délicatement au-dessus du visage de Charles, dont elle ignorait superbement les tentatives de libération. Il gigotait, il la frappait, il se démenait, arrachant ses draps, envoyant valser ses couvertures... elle n'en avait que faire, pas plus que d'un limaçon se tortillant sur le sol.

\- Veux-tu encore caresser mes cheveux ? siffla-t-elle.

Elle lui prit la main de force et la passa sur la soie de sa chevelure.

\- Tu aimes ça, hein ?

Charles, qui suffoquait, tenta de faire "non" de la tête. Non, non, il n'aimait pas ça du tout ! Pas dans ces conditions-là, vraiment pas !

Rosalie serra plus fort. Charles l'oublia alors. Dès cette seconde, il ne songea plus qu'à respirer. Vivre. S'échapper. De l'air ! Il rua, se tordit, se tordit encore, ses bras, ses jambes s'agitaient follement, désespérément. Son corps avait des soubresauts de plus en plus violents mais rien n'y faisait.

Rosalie serrait lentement. Très lentement. Sentant ses doigts de marbre s'enfoncer peu à peu dans la chair. Brusquement, elle lâcha prise.

La gorge malmenée émit un long bruit de tuyau crevé. Pantelant, Charles Thomwhitters s'efforçait de reprendre son souffle, à longs traits rauques. Il avait mal, oh ! sa gorge paraissait rétrécie, elle était douloureuse, l'air le brûlait, cet air merveilleux dont il avait commencé à manquer... C'est si merveilleux, de respirer ! Comment ne s'en était-il jamais rendu compte jusqu'à présent ?

\- Tu veux encore m'embrasser ? demanda brutalement Rosalie.

Elle-même avait une furieuse envie de mordre. Oh oui, elle aurait adoré ça ! Elle en avait la bouche pleine de salive... non, de venin. Elle ne devait pas céder, songea-t-elle. Si elle cédait à cette pulsion vampirique, sans nul doute occasionnée par cette tiède odeur de chair humaine, elle ne pourrait plus s'arrêter. Elle boirait, boirait jusqu'à la dernière goutte du sang que contenait cette carcasse d'homme. Et ça, elle s'y refusait. Jamais. Elle ne toucherait pas à CE sang. Celui de ses bourreaux. Celui de ses meurtriers. Beurk ! Plutôt boire de l'acide !

Alors elle enroula à nouveau ses longs doigts autour du cou de Charles Thomwhitters, juste comme il commençait enfin à respirer presque normalement. Elle recommença à serrer avec lenteur. Elle avait tout son temps. Mais elle continua un bon moment après qu'il se soit totalement immobilisé. Elle continua jusqu'à ce que ses doigts soient prêts à se rejoindre, après avoir broyé chair, os et muscles.

Satisfaite, la vampire rejeta dédaigneusement le cadavre. Pas une goutte de sang n'avait coulé. C'était bien. Elle se redressa dans le noir, arrangea les plis de ses vêtements et repartit comme elle était venue, en sautant par la fenêtre.

Un pas de plus vers toi, mon cher Royce. Cette fois, je vais te laisser un peu plus de temps. Après tout, l'histoire est déjà écrite. Nos retrouvailles sont au bout. Alors rien ne presse.

Avec un sourire dur, Rosalie songea que son « fiancé » avait sans doute compris à présent qu'il y avait un lien entre elle et la mort de ses amis. Et elle espérait bien qu'il avait compris également qu'il serait le tout dernier. Elle savait qu'il avait quitté la ville mais cela ne l'inquiétait pas. Le moment venu, elle saurait le retrouver. Oui décidément, elle pouvait le laisser lanterner un peu.


	5. Spencer Foulkinhawk

La police s'en arracha les cheveux. Déjà la mort de Charles Thomwhitters, chez lui, dans sa chambre ! C'était à n'y pas croire. Alors pour Spencer Foulkinhawk et deux autres amis de Royce King Junior, qui n'avait pas été là ce fameux soir mais ça la justice n'en savait rien puisqu'elle ignorait tout de ce qui motivait ces meurtres, on mit des agents en poste au domicile des jeunes gens.

Une semaine s'écoula. Rien ne se produisit. Le tueur avait-il renoncé ? La protection mise en place l'avait-elle fait réfléchir ? Les policiers avaient pourtant pour consigne d'être très discrets. En tous les cas, rien ne semblait plus devoir se produire.

Le lieutenant chargé de l'enquête hésitait pourtant à retirer ses hommes. Une semaine, c'est bien peu de temps. L'officier de police décida d'attendre encore un peu. Il aurait pu attendre encore dix ans que cela n'aurait rien changé, puisque Spencer fut assassiné en plein jour, dans les latrines de son tailleur, avec quatre agents de police assis dans la pièce d'à côté. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait rien vu, rien entendu. C'est seulement quand le tailleur commença à s'étonner, réclamant son client pour finir ses essayages, qu'ils réalisèrent que cela faisait un sacré bout de temps qu'il était aux toilettes. Un local fermé dont ils surveillaient l'unique porte d'accès ! Derrière cette porte un petit couloir et puis les lavatories et les latrines. Aucune porte, aucune fenêtre. Comment imaginer... ?! Spencer était toujours là, en effet. Il y serait resté plus longtemps encore si on n'était pas venu le chercher. Il était raide mort et son sang s'écoulait en ruisselets vermeil sur le carrelage jaune du sol. Il était étendu devant un lavabo au-dessus duquel le miroir ensanglanté était brisé.

Le jeune homme avait le front ouvert et le crâne fracassé. En fait c'était pire : sa tête n'était plus qu'un amas de chair, de sang et de matière cervicale. On avait dû le projeter contre le miroir, qui s'était brisé sous l'impact.

\- Plusieurs fois, précisa le légiste. La mort a été provoqué par plusieurs coups très violents. Contre le miroir oui, car il y a des éclats de verre dans les plaies du visage.

Encore une fois le tueur avait déployé une force peu commune. A ceci près que tout le monde ne pensait pas de cette manière :

\- Il s'est suicidé, déclara l'un des policiers préposés à la protection du jeune homme. Mes collègues et moi étions là, à quelques pas, derrière la porte. On n'a pas bougé. Personne d'autre n'est entré et il n'y avait que le cadavre dans ces toilettes. Il n'existe aucune issue. S'il y avait eu un assassin, on l'aurait forcément retrouvé.

Personne -la police y veilla- ne signala que le système d'aération avait été détérioré. Si l'on pouvait dire ça, du moins. On avait retrouvé ses deux grilles, celle du toit et celle qui s'encastrait dans le plafond des toilettes, sur le sol. Arrachées. Oui arrachées ! Pas démontées ou coupées.

La police ne tenait pas du tout à être accusée de négligence et garda ce renseignement pour elle. D'ailleurs on ne releva aucune empreinte et puis... comment un être humain se serait-il introduit là-dedans ? La largeur du conduit était certes suffisante pour une personne mince, ou fluette, ou petite, mais ce conduit s'ouvrait tout de même dans un plafond, bon sang ! Et il débouchait sur le toit. Le tuyau était vertical et mesurait trois mètres de long. Seule une araignée aurait pu utiliser ce passage, non ? Par ailleurs, il n'y avait ni échelle ni escalier permettant l'accès au toit. Impossible, donc. Tout juste impossible.

La thèse du suicide était donc tentante. Spencer, terrifié par la mort de ses amis, aurait fini par « craquer ». Malheureusement, trop de détails allaient à l'encontre de cette hypothèse. A commencer par ces fameuses grilles ; elles ne s'étaient pas arrachées toutes seules. Par ailleurs, il fallut bien admettre qu'il n'est pas commun de se suicider en se cognant la tête sur un mur. Mais surtout, il y avait le verdict des experts : le premier choc selon eux avait fait éclater l'os frontal. Après cela, même si Spencer n'avait pas perdu connaissance il était tout simplement impossible qu'il ait eu encore la force de continuer à se précipiter contre la paroi jusqu'à se fracasser entièrement le crâne. Impossible. Il fallait bien que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre qui l'ait fait. Quelqu'un doté d'une grande force, seule constante dans presque tous ces meurtres.

On interrogea des dizaines de gens aux alentours. Personne n'avait remarqué quoi que ce soit, ni échelle, ni corde, rien qui permette de monter sur le toit ou en descendre.

Une fois encore, le mystère demeura total et personne ne put fournir ne serait-ce qu'une explication plausible.

00o00

Spencer avait une telle frousse qu'il n'avait presque pas dessaoulé depuis qu'il avait compris que un à un ses amis disparaissaient. Enfin non. Non en réalité, il n'avait pratiquement pas dessaoulé depuis "le" soir de la mort de Rosalie. Et oui, il avait la frousse. Mais pas seulement du mystérieux vengeur. Ils avaient agressé une fille et l'avaient assassinée. Voilà qu'elle était la sordide réalité avant même que les meurtriers de Rosalie Hale commencent à mourir l'un après l'autre. Dès qu'il émergeait du brouillard de l'alcool, Spencer se rappelait un peu trop bien ce qui était arrivé. Et ce n'était pas beau, oh non ! Il se revoyait _lui _participer à _ça_. Alors il se hâtait de noyer à nouveau ces souvenirs détestables dans un spiritueux quelconque.

Même si la situation commençait à devenir gênante. Surtout vis à vis de sa famille. La veille de sa mort, Spencer s'était disputé avec ses parents à ce sujet. Puis son père s'était vraiment fâché. Il mariait sa fille la semaine suivante et il exigeait que son fils se reprenne et aille se faire faire un costume pour l'occasion. Sobre si possible. Spencer n'était pas sobre, car dès que l'alcool se dissipait il voyait et revoyait des choses qu'il ne pouvait supporter. Des images réelles qu'il voulait oublier et des images purement imaginaires que suscitait son cerveau, des images qui concernait ce qui était arrivé à ses amis et qui risquait de lui arriver aussi. Il n'était pas sobre mais il tenait debout et il avait réussi à se raser.

Cela ne devait pas prendre très longtemps. Le tailleur avait déjà ses mesures et le fameux costume, destiné au mariage de sa sœur, avait été commandé depuis longtemps. Il fallait effectuer quelques essayages afin que l'homme de l'art puisse parachever son œuvre. Tu parles ! Comme si Spencer avait envie de faire la noce ! Qui pouvait savoir ce qui en sortirait ? Il y a tant de monde dans une noce. Supposons que le tueur se cache parmi les invités ? Il est si facile de se cacher dans une foule. Une noce chez les Foulkinhawk rassemblait tant de gens que personne ne connaissait tout le monde. Un revolver, un coup de feu et voilà. Fini. Fini ? Même pas... car de l'autre côté il y avait le grand fourchu, là, avec ses promesses de damnation éternelle, qui l'attendait. Spencer pouvait bien se tourner comme il voulait, il savait bien que les meurtriers vont en enfer. Comme d'ailleurs il ne savait que trop bien qu'aucun de ses amis n'était mort d'une balle de révolver. John Sutner avait été défenestré, jeté hors du train qui le ramenait à Atlanta. Grégory Harldinson avait vu quelque chose, ou on lui avait fait quelque chose qui avait fait imploser son cœur. C'était peut-être le pire. Personne ne savait ce qui avait pu lui faire si peur qu'il en était mort. Enfin, Charles Thomwhitters avait été assassiné, étranglé dans son lit. Alors bien sûr que Spencer avait peur. Comme n'importe qui d'autre à sa place.

La police cherchait à le rassurer. "Mais non Monsieur Foulkinhawk, ne craignez rien. On est là. Justement, le jour du mariage de votre sœur, on sera nombreux. Il y aura des policiers en civil parmi les invités, de nombreux policiers, à tout moment. On est là, Monsieur Foulkinhawk. Si le tueur se manifeste, on l'aura".

Foutaises ! Comme s'ils avaient réussi à protéger les autres, tiens ! Spencer se sentait traqué de toutes parts. Il y avait la police. Il y avait le vengeur qui semblait les traquer, ses amis et lui. Et puis il y avait Satan qui l'attendait, quel que soit celui qui devait l'envoyer vers lui. Que faire ? Comment échapper à tous ses doigts crochus tendus vers lui ? Il n'y avait aucune échappatoire.

Pourtant il avait bien fallu obtempérer et aller chez ce foutu tailleur. Même si Spencer n'était pas encore très sûr d'aller au mariage de sa sœur. Mais ça, il ne le dirait pas à ses parents. Pas la peine d'avoir une nouvelle scène.

Entre deux essayage, il éprouva le besoin d'uriner. Avec tout ce qu'il buvait ces temps-ci, cela n'avait rien d'étonnant. Les policiers ne le quittaient presque pas. Bon, ici au moins il ne craignait rien. Hein ? Le tueur n'allait pas sortir soudain de la cuvette des chiottes. Fallait quand même pas déconner.

Spencer se soulagea puis machinalement il s'approcha du miroir fixé au mur afin de vérifier sa tenue et le pli de ses cheveux. Il était tout juste correct, estima-t-il. Oui, il s'était déjà vu meilleure mine et plus séduisant. Son visage était hâve, son teint plombé, ses yeux rendus chassieux par l'alcool et il avait d'énormes cernes. Pour la première fois depuis des jours, Spencer se reprocha de se laissa aller comme ça. C'était dommage. Il passa la main sur son menton. Il s'était coupé en deux endroits en se rasant tout à l'heure, parce qu'à cause de la frousse et de l'alcool conjugués, ses mains tremblaient. Quand même, il fallait admettre qu'il était plus beau comme ça qu'avec sa barbe de trois jours. Oui. Et à quoi ça l'avançait d'être beau maintenant ? Hein ?

Spencer tira subrepticement de sa poche une flasque plate, la déboucha et pencha la tête en arrière pour en avaler une lampée. Ouais, mariage... mon cul. Ils ne savaient pas, eux. Ils ne savaient pas qu'il n'y avait pas que ce fumier de justicier inconnu qui le menaçait. Ils ne savaient pas quelles images atroces lui revenaient à l'esprit. Le sang. Les cris de cette fille. Ils avaient trop bu, trop bu, voilà pourquoi c'était arrivé. Et à présent il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de boire. Il ne pourrait plus jamais. C'était comme une malédiction. Parce que l'alcool ce soir-là leur avait fait commettre l'irréparable, il ne pourrait plus jamais se passer de ses brumes miséricordieuses. Dans lesquelles il pouvait sinon oublier du moins ne pas trop culpabiliser. Pis y'avait le tueur aussi, bien sûr. Ah celui-là... Pourquoi, hein ? Pourquoi ne les avait-il pas dénoncés à la police ? Oh, ce n'était pas qu'il ait envie d'aller en prison, ça non ! Mais plutôt que d'être traqué comme ça... Ouais mais attend, en prison c'est pas mieux. Non, c'est pas mieux. Parce qu'ici, dans l'état de New-York, les meurtriers on les passe à la chaise électrique. Rien que ça. Spencer se souvenait avoir ri de la sinistre chaise avec ses amis, une fois, au cours d'une soirée. Ils avaient mimé à n'en plus finir les soubresauts du condamné traversé par un courant de 2000 volts. Oui, ils avaient bien ri. Sauf qu'alors il ne courait pas le risque de se voir infligé le châtiment suprême. Se retrouver soudain de l'autre côté de la barrière rendait les choses infiniment moins drôles. Infiniment. Alors... Pas de raison d'avoir peur ? Bien sûr que si ! Ces policiers qui étaient là à côté, à quelques pas, soi-disant pour le protéger... Ils l'arrêteraient s'ils savaient la vérité. Aucune issue. Aucune. Spencer but encore une gorgée. Il s'essuya ensuite la bouche d'un revers de main et sursauta : il se trouvait toujours face au miroir mais il n'était plus seul à s'y refléter.

Les réflexes de Spencer étaient engourdis par l'alcool et l'angoisse. Au lieu de se retourner tout de suite, il plissa les yeux tout en se penchant en avant. Le double reflet était toujours là. Une blonde magnifique apparaissait dans le miroir à côté de lui. Lui qui était singulièrement enlaidi par sa présence, il fallait bien le reconnaître. Spencer la reconnut tout de suite. C'était la fiancée de Royce. D'une beauté tout simplement surhumaine, bien qu'aussi pâle que la morte qu'elle était. Des cernes violets soulignaient ses prunelles enflammées. C'était le seul détail vraiment bizarre. Elle avait les yeux rouges. Rouges comme le sang versé ?

Perplexe, Spencer pivota pour regarder derrière lui. Il était seul. Tout seul.

Pas une seconde ne lui vint à l'esprit de lever les yeux. S'il l'avait fait il aurait remarqué la base du système d'aération. Il aurait vu que ce dernier était béant. Normal puisque la grille était déposée sur le sol, contre le mur. Et dans le tuyau d'aération, il aurait pu voir une personne arc-boutée des pieds et des mains. Mais Spencer ne leva pas la tête et s'il vit la grille sur le sol il n'y prêta pas attention.

Nerveusement, il but encore une lampée de whisky. Cette fille ne quittait pas ses pensées, mais s'il commençait à la voir partout... Pour se persuader qu'il s'était trompé, il demeura encore quelques instants à observer la glace. Il n'y avait rien, naturellement. Rien du tout. Spencer secoua la tête. Puis, derrière lui il y eut comme un mouvement de l'air. Oui, dis comme ça ça paraissait absurde, mais ce fut l'idée qui lui vint. Et à présent elle était à nouveau là, à se refléter à ses côtés.

Spencer resta sans bouger. Sa tête recommençait à tourner, à cause du l'alcool. Il sourit stupidement à l'apparition dans le miroir.

\- Alors t'es là, fit-il.

Elle n'eut aucune réaction. Lentement, sans quitter l'image des yeux, Spencer tendit la main au jugé derrière lui. Il tâtonna dans le vide un moment. Avait-elle bougé ? Il ne sentit rien. Pourtant la fille se reflétait toujours à côté de lui. Au fond ça ne l'étonnait pas. Elle n'était que dans sa tête. Il s'en était douté depuis le début. Au moment où il laissait retomber sa main, elle bougea et vint se placer juste derrière lui. Cette fois il aurait pu la toucher, mais il n'y songea pas. Il la regardait. Elle posa ses deux mains sur ses épaules, de part et d'autre de sa nuque. Bien qu'elle ait des gants, il sentit alors un froid glacial se répandre sur sa peau.

\- Eh… commença-t-il.

Il tendit à nouveau la main en arrière, cette fois toucha l'étoffe de son manteau. Il n'eut pas le temps de réaliser : avec une force surhumaine, elle le projeta en avant. Sa tête heurta le miroir qui se brisa sous le choc tandis que son corps butait contre le lavabo. Le front de Spencer Foulkinhawk s'ouvrit comme un fruit trop mûr et le sang gicla. Rosalie ne le vit pas car elle avait fermé les yeux en retenant sa respiration. Elle n'aurait su résister ni à l'odeur ni à la vue du sang humain, elle le savait. Elle savait aussi qu'elle n'avait besoin ni de ses yeux ni de son odorat pour terminer le travail. L'os était fracassé et la chair entaillée par les morceaux de verre, toutefois Spencer en eut à peine conscience, car même s'il n'était pas tout à fait mort il était trop sonné pour avoir encore une juste perception des événements. Rosalie, qui le tenait toujours par le col, ne l'en projeta pas moins une seconde fois, puis une troisième.

Elle avait fait vite cette fois, pensa-t-elle, mais elle savait qu'il y avait des policiers tout près. A son arrivée elle avait senti non seulement leur odeur personnelle mais celui de leurs uniformes, de leurs armes. Ils ne pouvaient rien contre elle, elle ne l'ignorait pas mais, pour différentes raisons, elle ne souhaitait pas être vue. Il ne fallait pas gâcher la surprise de Royce, son cher fiancé, n'est-ce pas ?

Lorsque Rosalie entendit le cœur de sa victime cesser de battre, elle se demanda si elle regrettait d'en avoir fini aussi vite avec celui-là. Elle finit par conclure que non. De toute façon il était à moitié saoul, il ne se rendait pas vraiment compte. Les yeux toujours fermés, le vampire cracha à terre, dans ce qui devait être la direction du cadavre. Saoul comme la nuit où ils l'avaient agressée.

Elle rouvrit les yeux en regardant soigneusement vers le haut et bondit dans le tuyau d'aération. La seconde suivante elle était sur le toit, dont un simple saut lui permit de descendre. Ni vue, ni connue.

A nous deux, mon cher Royce. C'était mon dernier message. J'espère que tu vas apprécier. L'heure de notre ultime rendez-vous est arrivée. Je sais que tu te caches. Mais je sais aussi que je te trouverai. J'espère que tu le sais aussi. Peu importe combien de temps il me faudra, parce que du temps, j'en ai à revendre désormais.

J'ai l'éternité devant moi.

A très vite, _chéri_.


	6. Royce King

L'autopsie révéla qu'il portait plusieurs fractures aux membres et aux côtes, que son nez était brisé et qu'il avait plusieurs articulations déboîtées. Sa mort cependant avait été provoquée par un coup d'une extrême violence porté à l'abdomen, qui avait fait éclater son foie.

Le médecin légiste estima que Royce King Junior avait dû mettre plusieurs heures à mourir et que ces heures avaient dû être passablement atroces, car ses blessures ne pouvaient être que terriblement douloureuses. Incapable de marcher avec ses membres brisés, en supposant que l'épanchement de sang à l'intérieur de son corps et la douleur qui devait résulter du coup reçu le lui ait permis, il n'avait rien pu faire qu'attendre la mort en désespérant de recevoir du secours.

Les deux gardes du corps payés par Royce King Senior avaient été tués également. L'un d'eux avait les cervicales brisées, l'autre avait été abattu d'une balle de révolver. L'enquête démontra que c'était son arme qui avait servi. L'agresseur avait dû la lui arracher avant de la retourner contre lui et de faire feu à bout portant.

Evidemment, cela n'allait pas sans poser à nouveau nombre de problèmes insolubles. L'homme avait donc laissé son assassin s'approcher suffisamment de lui pour qu'il puisse lui prendre son révolver ? Et son compagnon, pourquoi n'avait-il pas réagi ? Les armes des deux hommes étaient restées sur le sol. Il manquait des balles dans chacun des chargeurs. Inexplicable. Les deux gardes auraient donc tiré sur l'agresseur et l'auraient manqué ? Enfin voyons ! C'était tout de même des professionnels ! Pourtant, on eut beau passer les lieux au crible on ne découvrit aucune autre trace de sang que celles des deux victimes. La porte du local dans lequel Royce King Junior se terrait depuis des jours avait été forcée. Le plus fort, c'était qu'il n'y avait aucun signe d'un impact quelconque. Comme si l'assassin avait seulement poussé le battant en arrachant le pêne de la serrure.

\- Vous avez idée de la force qu'il faudrait avoir pour faire ça ? demanda le spécialiste qui avait étudié les lieux. Une force pareille n'existe pas. Et pourtant, il n'y aucune autre explication. Rien ne tient la route dans cette histoire. Nous avons des faits, certes. Le problème, c'est qu'ils sont aberrants.

\- Nous avons surtout trois cadavres de plus ! ronchonna l'officier de police chargé de l'affaire.

Ce devait cependant être les tout derniers. Après cela, l'assassin mystérieux ne fit plus jamais entendre parler de lui. On ne le découvrit jamais, pas plus que les raisons qui l'avaient motivé. Sept morts et pas une seule piste valable. Pas une. La police ré-interrogea Royce King senior ainsi que toutes les personnes concernées de près ou de loin par l'affaire, en vain. Personne ne savait rien. Les enquêteurs pensaient que le meurtrier pouvait se tenir dans l'entourage des King. Car enfin, comment avait-il retrouvé la trace de Royce qui avait quitté Rochester en secret et se cachait depuis déjà quelques temps ? Le visage de pierre, son père assura qu'il était le seul à connaître la cachette de son fils. Il se refusa à tout autre commentaire.

Partant du principe que l'assassin en voulait spécifiquement à Royce et ses amis, puisque tous avaient connu une fin très brutale alors que les deux gardes du corps, pour ne citer qu'eux, avaient été tués très vite, la police ne sut jamais à quel point elle était proche de la vérité lorsqu'elle se demanda si Rosalie Hale ne pouvait pas être impliquée. Après tout, la jeune fille était portée disparue. C'était le seul corps que l'on n'avait pas retrouvé et rien ne prouvait après tout qu'elle soit morte. Cependant, à l'encontre de cette théorie les prodiges de force, notamment, constatés sur chaque scène de crime. Même en étant très vigoureuse, une jeune femme n'aurait pu défenestrer John Sutner, étrangler Charles Thomwhitters, fracasser le crâne de Spencer Foulkinhawk et enfin venir à bout de deux hommes armés avant de massacrer Royce King Junior. Ne parlons pas de s'introduire dans les toilettes du tailleur et dans la chambre de Charles.

L'affaire fut classée. L'officier qui avait enquêté termina son rapport par ces mots : « J'ai tourné et retourné chaque indice, chaque fait de cette affaire et j'en reviens toujours à la même conclusion : je ne vois tout simplement pas comment ces meurtres ont pu être commis. C'est impossible. Tout est impossible dans cette affaire. Aucun être humain ne peut faire de telles choses ».

Il ne sut jamais combien il avait raison ! En effet, aucun être humain n'aurait pu faire tout cela. Il fallait pour effectuer de tels tours de force les capacités d'une immortelle nouvellement créée, animée par la haine farouche qui déjoue tous les obstacles.

Mais naturellement, personne ne pouvait l'imaginer. Car enfin, le surnaturel est juste une invention d'écrivain.

N'est-ce pas ?

00o00

Depuis « le » fameux soir, Royce King buvait et fumait beaucoup plus qu'à l'ordinaire. Il était rongé par la peur. Pourtant, s'il buvait beaucoup jamais il ne se saoulait comme le faisait de son côté Spencer Foulkinhawk. Royce avait bien trop peur pour ça. Si le meurtrier survenait, il ne fallait pas qu'il soit ivre. Il fallait qu'il soit en possession de toutes ses capacités. Ainsi seulement aurait-il une chance de lui échapper. Pensait-il.

Oh, ce soir-là, pourtant ! Perdu dans les brumes de l'alcool il avait pris plaisir à frapper, voir le sang couler. Le sang… tard le lendemain, quand il avait émergé de son ivresse, la bouche pâteuse et la tête sonnante, il s'était souvenu des événements de la nuit et n'avait plus vraiment songé à rire, alors. Il était presque sûr que Rosalie était morte quand ils s'étaient éloignés, encore exaltés de violence et de désir, mais il se reprochait à présent de n'avoir pas vérifié. Et mieux encore, de faire disparaître le corps.

Bon dieu, pourvu que personne ne puisse remonter jusqu'à lui ! Il revoyait le visage sanglant de sa fiancée. Le sang lui coulait du nez, de la bouche et même d'une oreille. Il revoyait surtout le sang qui maculait l'intérieur de ses cuisses blanches, parfaites, et malgré sa crainte son corps s'enflamma à nouveau à ce souvenir grisant. Deux de ses amis avaient maintenu le corps quasiment inerte, déjà, contre le mur, à sa hauteur, afin qu'il puisse… Il se souvenait du bruit de la robe déchirée et la suite.

Bon certes, ç'avait été idiot. Complètement idiot. C'était l'alcool. Comment dit-on, déjà ? Ah oui : « l'alcool rabaisse l'homme au rang de bête ». Il fallait bien avouer que ce qui s'était passé était purement bestial. La violence entraînant la violence, tout avait dégénéré très vite. C'était fort regrettable. Bien sûr, en dépit de sa beauté Rosalie n'appartenait pas à leur caste, mais quand même. Il aurait mieux valu éviter ça.

Là où Royce avait vraiment commencé à avoir peur, ce fut quand il apprit que sa fiancée était « portée disparue ». Comment ça ? Il était quasiment certain qu'elle était morte. Mais s'il se trompait ? Si elle parlait ? La famille King possédait l'influence que confère l'argent, certes. Cela ne lui conférait pas l'immunité.

Ses amis et lui – à l'exception de Grégory Harldinson qui se terrait comme un lapin et faisait toujours répondre qu'il était absent- avaient aussitôt menés leur propre enquête, dans tous les hôpitaux de la ville et jusque dans les plus humbles dispensaires, sans retrouver trace de leur victime. Oh c'était bien facile : jouant le fiancé-éploré-et-mort-d'inquiétude-ayant demandé-l'aide-de-ses-amis-vue-la-gravité-de-la-situation, le scélérat n'avait pas eu à faire preuve de discrétion. Il avait tellement peur des suites éventuelles que sa bande et lui avaient apporté à leurs recherches presque plus de zèle que les propres parents de la victime et que la police. Cependant, aucune recherche n'avait rien donné. Et ça, c'était drôlement inquiétant !

Mettons même que la fille ait eut encore un souffle de vie et que quelqu'un l'ait recueillie… il aurait dû la conduire soit à l'hôpital soit à un médecin, non ? Les médecins étaient nombreux, à Rochester. Mais celui-ci n'aurait-il pas du aussitôt avertir la police et les parents de la malheureuse ? C'était à n'y rien comprendre.

Après ça les meurtres avaient commencé et surtout, Royce avait reçu des avertissements explicites. Le bouquet. Le corps de Grégory abandonné là où « ça » c'était passé.

Quelqu'un savait. C'était indéniable. Pire, ce quelqu'un connaissait des détails précis. En témoignaient la rose et la violette entrelacées. Rosalie avait-elle eu le temps ce soir-là de raconter ça ? Ou bien c'était quelqu'un de proche, auquel elle l'avait raconté auparavant ? Etait-elle encore en vie, avait-elle lancé un tueur sur leurs traces ? Quelqu'un les avait-il vus et identifiés ? Fait disparaître le corps pour les inquiéter ? Ce quelqu'un en tous cas tenait à ce que lui sache qu'il était démasqué. Royce en serait devenu fou. Qui ? Qui cela pouvait-il être ? Un amoureux inconnu ? Le père de Rosalie ? Ce n'était guère son genre, mais allez savoir ! Naturellement, tout le monde pensait à un homme, Royce et ses amis comme les autres : une faible fille, blessée en outre –sinon mourante- n'a pas la force de tuer un homme et de transporter un cadavre.

Pour Royce ç'avait été la descente aux enfers. Comme s'il n'avait pas assez de sa peur, il y avait eu une scène particulièrement désagréable avec son père après la mort de Charles. Royce King Senior n'était pas tombé de la dernière pluie. Prenant son fils à part et plantant son regard dans le sien, il avait exigé de connaître la vérité.

\- Quelqu'un t'en veut, avait-il laissé tomber. Et on dirait bien qu'il en veut à tes amis aussi. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Passé ? Il ne s'est rien passé…

\- Pas avec moi, Royce. Cette histoire pue la vengeance à plein nez. Et je sais parfaitement ce que valent tes amis. Je sais aussi que quand une bande comme la vôtre boit un peu trop, les choses peuvent très vite dégénérer. Alors ne me fais pas perdre mon temps, tu veux ? Je repose ma question : qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?

Il avait bien fallu avouer. Royce n'oubliait pas le regard de dégoût et de colère que son père avait laissé tomber sur lui quand il avait su toute l'histoire. Ses lèvres étaient si pincées qu'elles n'étaient plus qu'une ligne dure sur son visage, tandis que les ailes de son nez étaient devenues blanches.

\- Imbéciles ! avait-il finalement laissé tomber d'une voix coupante comme un rasoir.

\- On ne pensait pas que ça irait si loin… avait commencé le jeune homme.

\- Fichu abruti ! Est-ce que tu réalises bien ? Est-ce que tu réalises jusqu'où ira le scandale, si cette affaire se sait ?

L'homme d'affaire s'était mis à marcher de long en large, toujours aussi furieux.

\- Il serait grand temps de grandir un peu, Royce ! Tu es supposé être adulte et commencer à t'investir dans nos affaires de famille. Adulte ! Tu sais ce que cela veut dire ? Contrairement à ce que tu sembles penser, ça ne signifie pas faire tout ce qui vous passe par la tête ! S'amuser ! Boire, fumer et pourquoi pas agresser des jeunes filles !? Ça signifie réfléchir, penser aux conséquences et avoir un minimum de plomb dans la cervelle ! Bon sang ! Si la police remonte jusqu'à toi, si cette affaire s'ébruite…

Royce King Senior était blanc de rage.

\- Un riche fils de famille, l'héritier de la plus grosse fortune de Rochester, arrêté et condamné pour meurtre ! Je vois d'ici les titres des journaux ! Pour nous, la faillite assurée. Tu crois peut-être que nos clients et nos relations apprécient les meurtriers ? Les violeurs ? Peste soit de ta stupidité !

Après avoir encore un moment réfléchi en silence, sans cesser d'arpenter la pièce, le riche banquier avait repris comme pour lui-même :

\- Quelqu'un vous a vus ou identifiés d'une manière ou d'une autre. Ce quelqu'un ne préviendra pas la police, c'est évident. Ce serait déjà fait. Il a décidé de faire justice lui-même et à présent il est trop impliqué. Vous dénoncer vous, ce serait se dénoncer lui-même. Mais s'il se fait prendre ? Ou si ces idiots de flics finissent par comprendre et par remonter la piste ? Ah !

Royce n'osait plus piper mot. Son père l'avait soudain regardé droit dans les yeux :

\- Tu n'as aucune idée de l'identité de ce justicier de boulevards ?

\- Aucune. Il n'y avait personne dans la rue. On n'a vu personne en revenant.

\- Oui enfin… Saouls comme vous l'étiez, ça ne veut pas dire grand-chose. Le plus grave selon moi c'est que la fille ait disparu. Ça voudrait dire qu'elle est toujours vivante. Ou du moins, qu'elle a vécu assez longtemps pour parler. Si elle a survécu, elle parlera encore. Enfin… peut-être pas. Elle se taira peut-être pour protéger son vengeur. Mais je n'ai pas grande confiance dans une femme pour ça. Toujours la langue qui les démange. Il y a aussi tes amis. Combien en reste-t-il ?

\- Il n'y a plus que Spencer… avait murmuré Royce.

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure.

\- … et moi.

\- Et toi. Si ce Spencer venait à prendre peur et à aller tout raconter à la police ? Evidemment, ce serait s'accuser lui-même.

Royce King Senior était un homme de décision.

\- Te concernant, avait-il finalement tranché, on va déjà te mettre à l'abri. Je vais engager des gardes du corps et tu vas quitter Rochester aujourd'hui même. Et je ne fais pas ça pour toi, sinistre idiot ! Je le fais pour essayer de sauver tout ce que tu as compromis.

Ainsi Royce s'était retrouvé ici, dans cette pièce fermée de toute part, avec deux gardes du corps devant la porte.

Malheureusement, comme il ne devait pas sortir et qu'il n'avait jamais été très fort pour s'occuper à l'intérieur, il n'avait rien d'autre à faire que penser à sa situation. Laquelle n'était pas exactement fameuse, il fallait bien le reconnaître.

Au bout d'une semaine il avait reçu la nouvelle, dans le plus grand secret : Spencer Foulkinhawk avait été assassiné lui aussi. C'était le quatrième. C'était le dernier. Il ne restait plus que lui.

Jour après jour, heure après heure, Royce supputait sur ses chances d'échapper au meurtrier. Il était loin de Rochester et seul son père connaissait sa cachette. Et si l'assassin parvenait à le faire parler ? A lui arracher son secret ? Non, allons, c'était du roman ! Son père était un homme avisé, il ne prendrait aucun risque. De toute façon, pour faire dire au vieux ce qu'il ne voulait pas dire… En outre il y avait des hommes armés devant sa porte. Des professionnels. Oui mais… oui mais…

Les nuits de Royce commencèrent à se peupler de cauchemars dans lesquels se mêlaient Rosalie, ses amis et le mystérieux assassin, à tel point qu'il commença à avoir peur de dormir.

Il perdait la notion du temps, s'ennuyait à périr et se demandait s'il pourrait un jour reprendre une vie normale ou s'il devrait se cacher toute sa vie, pour échapper tant au tueur qu'à la justice. Royce commença aussi à craindre l'obscurité. Il avait toujours l'impression que quelque chose de menaçant risquait d'en sortir. Royce commençait à redouter les fantômes. Même s'ils n'étaient suscités que par son imagination et le souvenir désagréable de ce que l'on avait coutume de raconter : les personnes assassinées ne pouvant trouver la paix continuent à hanter leurs meurtriers…

Royce regrettait les jours d'insouciance qu'il avait perdu à cause d'une soirée trop arrosée. Ah, si ses amis et lui-même étaient rentrés se coucher ce soir-là ! Si au moins ils n'avaient pas… fait ça. Bon sang, le mariage aurait eu lieu, il aurait Rosalie dans son lit toutes les nuits, il serait libre et aurait toute sa vie devant lui… L'alcool aidant, il arrivait à Royce de si bien s'attendrir sur son propre sort qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de verser quelques larmes sur ses malheurs.

Elle vint une nuit, à minuit très exactement. Royce ne dormait pas vraiment, disons qu'il somnolait sur son lit, encore à demi vêtu. Il ne se déshabillait d'ailleurs plus jamais, n'enfilait pas de vêtements de nuit. Au cas où. Où il aurait fallu fuir. Il fut tiré de son sommeil par des exclamations qu'il ne comprit pas, puis un coup de feu.

Royce sursauta et son cœur s'emballa. Encore un coup de feu, suivi d'un cri. Terrorisé, le jeune homme sauta à bas de son lit et se roula en boule dans un angle de la pièce. Il savait ce qui se passait. Il savait que le tueur l'avait retrouvé. Et il savait également, aussi certainement que si ç'avait été écrit depuis toujours, que les gardes du corps ne serviraient à rien. Il y eut un dernier coup de feu derrière la porte, un dernier cri de terreur, puis le bruit fait par deux corps s'affaissant sur le sol.

Royce gémit de terreur et se blottit plus étroitement encore dans l'angle du mur. Un choc violent ébranla la porte, qui s'ouvrit à la volée. Une porte blindée, pourtant ! Comment était-ce possible ?

Alors il la vit. Il la vit, cette apparition infernale qui hantait ses cauchemars. Il réalisa soudain que sans vouloir l'admettre il avait toujours su que c'était elle. Revenue d'entre les morts. Rien que pour lui.

Royce hurla à se décrocher les poumons.

00o00

Depuis le moment où, forte de son nouveau statut d'immortelle, Rosalie Hale avait entrepris de traquer ses bourreaux, elle avait réfléchi à la manière dont elle s'y prendrait pour Royce, le principal coupable. Le seul qui l'intéressait vraiment. Oui au fond, en ce qui concernait les autres ça avait surtout été une mise en scène soigneusement orchestrée, pour que Royce comprenne ce qui l'attendait.

Rosalie était bien déterminée à soigner son entrée. Elle n'avait pas choisi non plus l'heure au hasard. Minuit, l'heure mystérieuse, l'heure à laquelle tout arrive. "L'heure du crime" disaient certains. Alors pourquoi pas également l'heure où se payent les crimes ?

Pour ce qui était du reste, elle avait assez vite décidé de ce qu'elle voulait faire et de la manière dont elle souhaitait apparaître. Il lui manquait les accessoires. Oserait-elle retourner chez ses parents afin de s'en emparer ? A aucun prix elle ne voulait qu'ils puissent la voir sous sa forme de vampire. Quelle que soit la peine qu'elle éprouvait et quelle que soit la peine qu'eux devaient éprouver à ne même pas savoir ce qu'il était advenu de leur fille. Rosalie avait hésité, mais la perspective d'apparaître à Royce telle une fiancée maudite était trop tentante. Une nuit, elle s'était glissée dans le cocon de son ancienne vie pour dérober tout ce dont elle avait besoin. Sa détermination l'avait aidé à supporter la vue de tout ce qu'elle avait perdu et le sentiment de nostalgie, cruellement douloureux, qui l'avait saisie.

Ce soir-là elle avait mis des heures à se préparer avant d'aller à son dernier rendez-vous avec le beau Royce King Junior. Elle y avait mis tous ses soins. Elle fut récompensée de tous ses efforts en le voyant se décomposer lorsqu'il la vit. Plus belle que jamais, revêtue de sa robe de mariée qui accentuait encore la pâleur de sa peau.

Elle portait autour du cou le collier de perles qu'il lui avait offert pour leurs fiançailles. Et entre les plis du voile virginal posé sur ses cheveux blonds brûlaient les deux flammes couleur de rubis de ses yeux tandis que son sourire dévoilait ses dents blanches et acérées. Elle s'avança lentement vers son fiancé qui, genoux ramenés contre la poitrine, sanglotait à présent comme un enfant en cachant son visage dans ses bras.

Rosalie paraissait glisser sur le sol. Elle savait qu'elle avait désormais tout son temps. Personne ne viendrait ici avant des heures. Et c'était exactement ce qu'elle voulait.

Parvenue près de Royce, elle repoussa son voile en arrière et dit doucement, de sa voix devenue semblable à un tintement de cristal, en articulant soigneusement chaque syllabe :

\- Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée.

Royce jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son bras et hurla à nouveau en voyant ce visage de fantôme si proche du sien.

\- Rose, sanglota-t-il ensuite, Rose...

\- Oui mon chéri ?

Si le ton était suave en apparence, le jeune homme perçut parfaitement la dureté et la haine qui sous-tendait la voix par derrière.

\- Rose, je voulais pas ça... gémit-il.

Il pleurait pour de bon à présent, les larmes dévalant son visage et la respiration hoquetante.

\- Je te jure que je ne voulais pas ça.

Rosalie eut une moue mais ses yeux flamboyèrent.

\- Et dire que je me suis fiancée à ça ! laissa-t-elle tomber. Vas-tu mourir comme un chien, Royce ? Ou bien une fois dans ta vie te conduiras-tu en homme ?

\- S'il te plait, Rose ! sanglota encore Royce. Tu sais bien que je t'aime !

Rosalie le saisit par le bras et le souleva aussi aisément que s'il n'avait rien pesé pour le hisser sur ses pieds. Royce cette fois hurla de douleur en sentant éclater l'humérus et son épaule se déboîter.

\- Oh, je t'ai fait mal ? demanda-t-elle froidement. Tu te souviens, Royce, quand tu m'as arraché mon chapeau ? Quand les épingles ont emporté mes cheveux ?

\- Je voulais pas ça ! hurla encore Royce.

D'un coup sec, elle lui arracha toute une mèche de cheveux et Royce s'époumona à nouveau.

\- Ça fait mal, n'est-ce pas ? Et quand ton ami John m'a frappée à la tête, tu te souviens ?

\- Rose, Rose... pardon, je suis désolé ! cria Royce, qui tentait vainement d'échapper à la poigne de la jeune femme.

Pour toute réponse cette dernière le frappa au visage, lui cassant l'arête du nez au passage.

Rosalie avait une mémoire diabolique : un à un, elle évoqua chacun des coups qu'elle avait reçu cette nuit-là. Royce n'en finissait plus de hurler à mesure que ses os se brisaient net, tant et tant qu'il avait la gorge écorchée et les cordes vocales à vif.

Lorsqu'elle en vint au viol, la jeune femme lui écrasa son genou dans l'entrejambe. La douleur fut telle que Royce ne put même pas crier. Sa bouche s'ouvrit toute ronde, ses yeux se révulsèrent et il perdit connaissance. Rosalie saisit la bouteille de whisky abandonnée et en versa le contenu sur le visage de son fiancé pour le ranimer. Royce ouvrit des yeux vitreux puis se roula en boule sur le sol, les bras croisés cette fois sur son bas-ventre. Il avait atrocement mal. C'était insupportable. Il ne pouvait même plus crier. Il était persuadé qu'il allait en mourir. Personne ne peut survivre à une telle souffrance.

Rosalie apparemment en jugea autrement. Elle le souleva comme une chiffe et le frappa au foie. Elle sentit parfaitement l'organe exploser sous le choc. Royce n'émit qu'un son étranglé. Il était à cours de cris et il avait trop mal, sa voix lui faisait défaut. Rosalie ouvrit la main, le laissant s'effondrer sur le sol comme une poupée disloquée et le regarda songeusement.

\- Je ne vais pas t'achever, Royce, dit-elle. Je vais faire comme vous, te laisser agoniser où tu es. La différence, c'est que vous vous pensiez que j'étais déjà morte. Tu ne peux pas savoir combien je regrette de ne pas l'avoir été. Tu ne le sauras jamais. Tu auras ce que je n'ai pas eu. Car toi, personne ne viendra te sauver.

Elle eut un sourire amer.

\- Considère que c'est mon cadeau de noce ! siffla-t-elle d'un ton venimeux.

Puis elle s'en alla. Royce tenta de se traîner à sa suite, pour sortir de là et trouver du secours, mais outre ses os brisés, la douleur était trop forte. Il comprit qu'en effet il allait devoir mourir là. Avec le souvenir des yeux terrifiants de sa fiancée, surgie des enfers pour assouvir sa vengeance. Ce fut l'idée qu'il emporta avec lui dans la mort, quelques heures plus tard.

**000000000000**

**L'épilogue sera posté dans les jours qui viennent. Bonne continuation, les gens ! **


	7. Rosalie (épilogue)

Lorsque le corps de Royce King junior ne fut plus qu'une masse geignante et brisée, Rosalie éprouva un curieux mélange de légèreté et de lassitude. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu avoir l'esprit en paix si elle ne s'était pas vengée de ceux qui avaient détruit son existence dorée et ses rêves. Paradoxalement peut-être, à présent que tout était terminé elle se sentait vide. Jusque-là, l'idée de sa vengeance et sa mise en œuvre avaient occupé toutes ces pensées et déterminé tous ses actes. Elle s'y était accrochée de même qu'aux souvenirs de sa dernière nuit, dont elle l'avait nourrie.

Que lui restait-il à présent ? se demanda-t-elle avec une angoisse bien réelle. Elle retira son collier, ses boucles d'oreilles et les jeta dans un égout. Puis elle ôta son voile de mariée et courut, avec la légèreté et la vitesse qui désormais étaient siennes, elle courut dans le jour naissant jusqu'à la gare où l'attendaient déjà Carlisle, Esmée et Edward. Esmé lui tendit un sac. Il contenait des vêtements. Rosalie alla se changer dans les toilettes.

Son angoisse ne s'était pas dissipée mais elle avait pris sa décision. Même si cette idée la mettait au supplice, elle savait que pour elle aucun retour en arrière n'était possible. L'existence qu'elle avait menée jusque-là, tous les rêves qu'elle avait nourris, tout cela n'était plus que souvenirs. Elle n'était plus un être humain et ne pouvait pas le redevenir. Elle ne pouvait donc plus vivre parmi les humains et en tant que telle. Et l'idée de rester seule la terrorisait. Elle devait donc rester avec ceux qui constitueraient désormais son clan (il lui faudrait quelques temps pour les considérer comme une nouvelle famille). Ses semblables. Elle n'avait aucune sympathie pour eux, surtout pas pour Edward dont l'indifférence à son égard la vexait profondément et l'exaspérait en même temps. Mais elle n'avait pas d'autre choix. Ils quittaient tous Rochester par le premier train. Ils en avaient longuement parlé : Rosalie était trop connue, il ne fallait pas qu'on la revoit dans la ville. Et elle ne pouvait demeurer toujours enfermée, n'est-ce pas ? De plus, après toutes ces morts, surtout celle du jeune King, les enquêteurs, aiguillonnés par les familles, allaient passer la ville au crible.

Mais peu importait à Rosalie de partir. Plus rien ne la retenait dans sa ville natale, désormais. De même elle se moquait de l'endroit où elle se rendrait avec les Cullen. Ici ou ailleurs, quelle importance ?

Lorsque les quatre voyageurs eurent pris place dans leur compartiment, elle appuya son visage contre la vitre et regarda sans le voir défiler le paysage. La sensation de vide persistait.

Rosalie ignorait encore que jamais elle ne se dissiperait. Qu'au cours des mois qui allaient suivre, à mesure qu'elle prendrait conscience, un peu plus chaque jour, de tout ce qu'elle avait perdu, elle allait détester Carlisle Cullen pour être intervenu et ne pas l'avoir laissée mourir. Elle le détesterait à la mesure de son aversion pour cette nouvelle existence figée et sans avenir. Elle resterait cependant, car la peur de la solitude demeurerait plus forte que son aversion.

La tendresse d'Esmé l'insupporterait d'abord puis finirait par la réconforter. Avec le temps, elle finirait par réussir à pardonner à son « créateur » et même à l'aimer. Mais toujours elle regretterait de n'être pas morte. Etre un vampire était une malédiction.

Rosalie Hale ne l'oublierait jamais.

**FIN**


End file.
